Binding Ink
by Newget
Summary: Everyone had a name forever embellished on their wrist. This was the name of their mortal enemy… Or at least it was supposed to be. MinLu (Minerva x Lucy) AU
1. Beach Days

**For a starting note, this is an AU that still contains magic and the fundamentals of the FT universe. The only difference being that they are in high school! So I guess you can classify it as somewhat of a high school AU, still containing every other major FT element. lolol Hope you enjoy reading the story!**

* * *

She awoke, the sun blinding her doe brown eyes upon opening them. She cringed from its brightness, slinging her burnt, pink forearm over her eyes. How long had she been out for?

"Natsu! Why didn't you tell me to move into the shade!" The blonde whined, blistering pain shooting through her whole body.

Maybe she should have thought about bringing sunscreen on the school's trip to the beach. Then again, she wouldn't have put it on because she wanted a nice tan. It also didn't help her situation due to the fact that her whole back side was seared from the great big ball of fire that hung in the sky. Her tan would be so uneven.

Natsu ran over at her call, innocent hazel eyes peering into her. "Gray calls me a sun bum, but look at you." He burst into a fit of laughter, slapping his knee as he looked over Lucy.

"You were supposed to keep that from happening," she exclaimed, throwing some sand at the pink haired teen. "Look at me, my back is as pink as your hair!"

He chuckled, "I didn't want to wake ya up, Luce. Last time I did something like that, ya gave me a black eye. Don't cha remember that?"

She pouted, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"You could have at least dragged me under the shade. I thought best friends were supposed to keep one another from getting hurt." Yes, best friends. Not lovers as everyone constantly thought they were. Can't a girl just have a male in her life without believing they were involved somehow? The same thing happened with her close friend Gray, but their relationship was a little complicated…

A hand came down on her ass, the blonde yelping.

"Damn, Luce. The sun got you pretty good." She recognized that dark and cool voice anywhere, Gray Fullbuster. "You ever heard of something called sunscreen?"

"Ow! You…" She didn't want to curse him out in public. "I swear Gray, if you do that again, I'm going to make sure you regret it!" She huffed, looking at the both of them. "If you two are going to stand there and ogle me, can you get me some aloe vera or something?"

Natsu ran off, not wanting to endure the wrath of Lucy. Gray sat next to her, crossing his legs and patting her head. The touch wasn't foreign, but now she felt uneasy whenever they touched. Like it was taboo somehow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your tan will even itself out soon enough." He began to dig a small pit in front of him, sand flying everywhere. His musings with the sand caused the blonde to do the same, her hands roving through the warm grains.

"No shit. I'm not that butthurt about it, plus," she threw some sand his way, "I thought you would have been more likely to come save me." She regretted saying it as soon as it came out of her mouth. She swore she would never try to bring up their previous relationship, she'd never meant to hurt him. They were only messing around, wasn't that what high school was for?

She cringed as memories started to resurface, and she looked over at Gray. His face was as stoic as ever, his jawline just as tense as their current atmosphere. What else could she do to ruin this day?

"Could'a, should'a, would'a, but I was occupied with socializing with the other high schools that are present. You should be too, but you decided to take a nap instead." The coolness of his voice turned sharp, patronizing her.

A sigh spilled from her lips and she decided not to say anything in return. It was hard to know that he was still into her, and she was sad that she couldn't return his affections. Gray was really a nice guy, it just sucked that she was gay. Like, super-duper unbelievably gay, loving other girls as much as she loved her spirits. She wished that she hadn't had to fuck around with Gray to find that out.

As soon as she had officially come out, everything between them had become different, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. He had never fully recovered, and now they were stuck in a stale silence. A frown formed on her lips, digging her feelings into the white sand.

A thump resounded through the air, sand splashing onto her back and into her hair.

"There ya go, Luce." Natsu plopped down beside her, just as Gray had done not long ago. "Some sunscreen and aloe vera for your back." The fire mage squeezed the sunscreen onto her back, a small groan of relief coming out of her. It didn't matter that there was sand everywhere; him tending to her red back was enough to make her happy at the moment.

"Thanks, Natsu. Make sure you rub it in well, along with the aloe vera." She was glad Natsu didn't notice anything was amiss - she didn't want to explain her and Gray to him again. Dense as he was, her best friend was the first to notice the awkward tension between them. She mainly blamed it on that keen nose of his.

As he smeared the cold substance in her back, she lifted her wrist up to her face. The black printed letters still baffled her everytime she looked at them. The lettering was only seen by her and the person whose name she was looking at. Minerva, the name contained power and it made her anxious for the day she was to meet whoever it was; a female, she assumed.

The ink held a purple tint - as if that would give any indication to who it would be. Calligraphy letters fitting on her wrist so perfectly, it was amazing that such a magic existed.

From how she understood it, long ago the first great sorcerer enchanted his pupils with the same magic that tattooed her wrist. He ordered this group to fight against the one who had been imprinted upon them - this allowed only for the greatest wizard to live. This tradition continued from generation to generation, only the strongest in the pair surviving to create the greatest wizard offspring. This enchantment applied only to mages - not that it surprised her.

Nowadays, their teachers said that this enchantment was to keep the magic population from growing too much. It made sense considering the possibilities of what the world would be like if there were too many mages. The school faculty along with many other scholars theorized that the world would be in chaos without this magic.

If the ratio of mages were to be close to that of the normal population, things would go haywire. It was hard enough for the Magic Council to control the current mage population, just imagining the doubling or tripling of said population would give her a headache. No one would be able to control a tidal wave of magic users, she shuddered at the thought. Envisioning the world in utter discord wouldn't do good for her "good day at the beach."

Now that she realized it, the hands on her back were much too gentle to be her best friend's. Natsu's hands were calloused and hard, but these were tender. Whoever's hands were roaming around her back definitely were not Natsu's.

Not noticing the switch in the person made her smile to herself. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts, yet again.

The fingers were working absolute wonders but their positioning wasn't the best. Thighs clamped around her own, pelvis sitting right on top of hers. Soft and delicate fingers ground into the muscles of her back, being soothed and relieved from all the tension.

Lucy's hair swayed over her shoulder, the blonde catching the bobbed, pure white hair before her brown eyes met another pair of the same ones. It was none other than her good friend - and Natsu's girlfriend - Yukino Aguria. She was an absolute angel to be doing her a favor like this.

"Yuki~," the celestial mage cooed, "how come you didn't tell me you were here? I thought Sabertooth wasn't coming."

She thought it odd for the other celestial mage to be here - Sabertooth never interacted with any of the other high schools. Ever. For them to be here was more perplexing than a surprise, where did the sudden change come from?

"We weren't, but we decided a senior ditch day today would be best. Natsu told me all about this little beach trip you guys were taking," the light blue-haired mage responded, her thumbs now pressing deep into Lucy's shoulder blades. A groan came from the blonde as the girl continued to speak. "We would have been here earlier, but Natsu didn't tell me until this morning." She turned her head to the side, looking at the fire mage sweat drop.

"I totally forgot about it babe… until you said you didn't want to go to school today." He rubbed his head behind his head, an awkward laugh coming from his chapped lips.

Her best friend's relationship was beyond her understanding, but at least he managed to be successful with someone. Unlike herself, whose romantic affairs always ended terribly. Gray was not the first to endure her crazy antics. She didn't have a great long list, but it seemed as if nothing was going to ever work in her relationships with others. It always was one thing after another when she tried to be with someone, with recent events causing her to stay off the dating scene for the time being.

Being in a relationship right now would be almost impossible with rumours of her and Gray's minglings getting around to the student population. Doomed is what she was. Absolutely doomed.

A cool finger tapped her shoulder, and Lucy found her eyes meeting Gray's. "You want me to go grab you a drink, Lucy?"

Without thinking, she nodded. The ice-make mage left, leaving the three of them baking in the hot sand.

"Yuki, we should probably move somewhere with more shade," the celestial maiden suggested, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Thank goodness you said something, I was about to suggest that myself." The girl got up off of Lucy, helping the blonde up.

"Thanks for giving that massage too, it was super nice." Lucy leaned over to scoop up her towel. "So who else came with you today? Anyone we would know?"

Yukino shook her head. "I think you would only recognize Sting and Rogue. But there's more than those two."

Lucy remembered the pair well. The said duo was caught multiple times sneaking together around campus after hours. It amazed her how they thought their relationship was a deep secret, but everyone knew about their little shenanigans behind closed doors. She was glad none of the underclassmen ever caught them. The Twin Slayers loved each other very much behind closed doors. Thinking about it made Lucy chuckle to herself.

Natsu punched his hand, a small flame forming over it, "Ya mean to tell me there was people to fight, and ya never told me?!" He began to spurt flames from his mouth as he berated his girlfriend with questions.

"N-Natsu, calm down. I told you I was bringing people with me, namely my group of friends." She stayed a good distance as his body started to de-flame.

The pink haired boy punched his fist into the air as his resolve grew. "Let's meet them then, I'm sure they'd be good to spar with."

Both celestial users shook their heads at his silly idea, sighing in unison. His hot-headedness would never change, and Lucy hoped it wouldn't. It was one of the things she loved about him - she hoped that his childish antics would never change either. She smiled as her friend led her to the spot where the Sabertooth group had set up.

The spot was mostly deserted aside from a very long-haired blond clothed in regular swim trunks, but with a very large red hat sitting on his head. He certainly had quite the style, as he sat in a blue fold up chair reading a hefty tome.

"Hey Rufus." His hazel eyes only looked at her before returning to his book. Yukino wasn't fazed by this, she just continued to speak, "This is Lucy, and as you know, my boyfriend Natsu."

"I'll commit that to memory," he flipped the page, not looking at them.

Lucy's first impression of him wasn't the best, but Yukino seemed pretty pleased with the way he responded. Brown eyes darted around - there were supposed to be more Sabertooth students than her fellow celestial mage and Rufus.

Closer to the beach, a group of four was divided by a net. Sand was flying about as the duos were scrambling to hit the white ball back and forth over the net. They comprised of three males and a girl, and instantly she recognized Sting and Rogue. The blond and dark haired boy effortlessly worked together to pop the ball back to the other team. She knew them from the student mage exchange program the schools hosted. Which was how she also met Yukino, it was a blessing to have her over at Fairy Tail for that short period of time.

But wow…

Dark hair caught the sunlight as the only girl on the team slid across the sand for the ball. Brown eyes were trained on this mystery girl, looking anywhere her eyes could get ahold of. From this distance the girl was definitely a looker. Hair up in identical and perfect buns and nice curves out in display in a cute purple bikini. How had Yukino kept this friend of hers from Lucy?

She felt absolutely breathless as she observed the dark haired beauty. Hopefully she wouldn't be different in person, that would be a real disappointment.

A small tinge of pain was felt on her forehead.

"Earthland to Luce." Natsu grinned as he looked down at her, "You ok? You seemed to be dazed for a second, you sure you only got a sunburn while taking a nap?"

Flustered, Lucy waved her arms around. "No, no, I was just thinking about something is all." Yeah, how to get that girl's number. "Let's go meet the rest of Yukino's friends, I'm sure they would love to fight you too."

Overly satisfied by her answer, Natsu grabbed Yukino's hand, practically dragging her down the rest of the beach to the volleyball game. Sand kicked up behind her as she ran to catch up to the couple.

* * *

Minerva would have been a fool to not see the voluptuous blonde walk up to their area with Yukino. Sadly, she couldn't look over her thoroughly as she was trying to win this game against her classmates. Orga wasn't much help in their struggle because his hand eye coordination sucked. She was glad he never took up any sports that involved a ball, only wrestling. When it came to pinning an opponent to the floor he was a total beast, but when it came to struggling for the ball the slippery texture of the sand was not doing him any favors.

All she could do was hit the ball as hard as possible so that Sting and Rogue would be too scared to go for it. Thus far, her intimidation tactic wasn't working, but she did manage to spike the ball a couple of times. Just like what she was about to do right now.

Lifting her arm up, she jumped and with as much force as she could manage and slammed her palm against the ball. The poor volleyball flew forward, its velocity splitting the Twin Dragons apart as it hit the sand between them.

It bounced away, steadily coming to roll; its little adventure ended up at the blonde's pink toes. Minerva's hazel eyes surveyed the blonde again -how did her best friend know this girl without telling her? But she had heard Yukino tell stories about her time with a celestial mage in her residence at Fairy Tail. Maybe this was that same exact girl.

Her best friend didn't give much of a description when giving details about her temporary transfer to the fairy school. Since Yukino rolled up with her boyfriend and the girl in tow, she could assume that the blonde was a fairy as well. Minerva was going to have her fun with her before the day was up -she was almost sure of it.

"Hey, Min-Min," Yukino chirped as she picked up the volleyball. She dropped the ball, perfectly kicking it back to the group of tigers.

She gave the platinum haired girl a small smile as she caught the ball, getting ready to serve it. "Who do you have with you, Yukino?" Swiftly she popped it back over, making sure to keep a close eye on the ball as it quickly came flying over the net.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Yukino opening her arms to gesture to the kids on either side of her. "As you know, my boyfriend Natsu and my good friend-"

"Aye! Why did you run off?" Another voice overpowered Yukino's, deep and obnoxious-to her at least. Minerva turned her head to see who it was, a dark-haired boy.

Bad idea.

In her peripherals the ball came flying back and there was absolutely nothing she could do before it hit the side of her head. Her hearing went fuzzy, as she held her hand to her ear. Big ouch - the twins were out for blood with that punch and she definitely felt it. She held her head as everyone began to burst out into laughter, including the ones who had served it.

Just to set a good impression on the blonde, she wasn't going to do anything to the boys - yet. She turned her head slowly, sending a malicious smile at them as she chuckled darkly to herself. Maybe if she had been more focused it would have never hit her in the first place, but she needed to know who interrupted Yukino.

Then she felt something cool up against the side of her head, small drops of condensation falling down her face.

"That wasn't nice of them, was it," a fruity voice camefrom next to her. When did she get here? "This should help you, I think. I hope that hit wasn't too hard."

Minerva laughed, turning to see hair as bright as the sun waving enchantingly over the girl's shoulders. She managed to keep her jaw from dropping in awe of the blonde's beauty, she was so much better up close. "It wasn't, don't worry about it too much."

She took the soda can from the fairy's hand, holding it to her head. "Thanks for the makeshift ice pack." Sarcastically she said, "It should help the swelling go down a bit."

A light laugh spilled from the blonde's lips and it made Minerva smile, effortlessly. "It's no problem, really. You mind if we join in?"

The territory mage shook her head. "Not at all, the more players the better. Right?"

"Of course, I'll play on your team. You have a really nice spike." Though she knew she was good at spiking, the blonde's comment made Minerva's heart flutter. She turned her head, the blonde calling the rest of her group over.

Natsu spoke up, "I'm going against those two." He pointed at Sting and Rogue, standing aloof in all the current excitement. They stood on the other side of the net, making small comments to one another., that lay on the other side of the net. "All by myself!" The fairy hit him on the back of the neck, a smack resounding through the air.

"We're all playing together, so be a good sport," the blonde chided him as she set herself up next to him.

Orga took one for the team and switched to the other side so that Natsu and Yukino could play together. Funny, all the girls were on the same team. The dark haired boy who distracted her earlier was also on the other side; she could get revenge on all of them at the same time. A devious smirk wiped across her face as she got ready to serve the ball once again.

The opposing team seemed to notice her dark intent, readying up for the ball. Orga held up the back as he was the tallest, and so did the other fairy; the dragons were practically inseparable. Minerva held the ball out, her toes digging into the warm sand as she swung, sending the ball flying over the rope.

It was returned almost immediately, the blonde popping up to send it right back over. It was nice to know that she was somewhat athletic.

The ball was hit back and forth over the net, sometimes the players hitting it or going out of bounds. The group of teenagers werehaving a blast as it went sailing back and forth; some diving for the ball and others (Yukino mostly) shirking away when it came at them aggressively. This was the most fun she'd had in awhile, and she never wanted it to end. She didn't know how fun a friendly competition could be, especially against the fairies.

Once every couple of matches, she would turn her head to look as the brown eyed fairy gracefully hit the ball. Or, with the most valiant effort, she would go flying for the volleyball even if it was going over the line. Though her back seemed to be sunburnt (Minerva wasn't completely sure if it was that or a bad tan), she was still beautiful in the sun's rays. She found it somewhat odd that there was black lettering on her left wrist, the same one that had her future guild mark upon it.

Now after their countless rounds the game was getting a bit more heated, quite literally. She didn't know how her own best friend could stand Natsu bursting into flames whenever he wanted to. His spontaneous combustions were starting to make the ball super hot, making it harder to hit. It was almost like instant death if your hand stayed on it for too long. This began to make the matches shorter and shorter, which she didn't approve of.

"Okay, okay," the dark haired girl exclaimed, "Final match, I'm getting pretty tired." It was a lie, but she didn't want to touch the ball anymore. She was much more interested in the pretty blonde beside her. Winning this girl's affections was more important than winning the game.

"Whoever wins this match wins the whole game!" Sting exclaimed as he twirled the ball on his finger, waiting to serve it. The tiger could agree to that, and she was surprised no one had used their magic the whole game (not including the buffoon, Natsu).

In frightening unison, the rest of them nodded. "We're going to beat you guys down to the ground!" The unnamed blonde fairy proclaimed, standing proudly in her spot. Minerva looked through the roped squares, glaring at the dark haired fairy, whose gaze was always on the blonde. They didn't appear to be together, but his longing for her left a sour feeling within her.

Sting chuckled when he served the ball, sending it straight toward the fire mage. Natsu let out his famous line, "I'm all fired up!" When he hit the white ball, it seamlessly transformed into a ball of fire. The other team scrambled out of the way as it went riding toward them.

They all screamed the pink haired boy's name in lament. It was such an anti-climatic finish to the match, but they won. Now Minervacould rub it in the Twin's face in retaliation for hitting her in the head with the ball.

She slapped the blonde's hand as she came by, giving the rest of the group high-fives as well. The fairy's sportsmanship was refreshing to her, and she congratulated the rest of the team for their efforts. Even Natsu, because of his "accidental" win.

In all the commotion, she looked upon the neverending body of water in front of them. The waves rolled onto the beach, coloring the sand a darker shade than it was previously. Colors burs across the sky as the sun finally came to rest for the day. It was really a sight to take in andit brought a small smile on her lips. She really did love the beach.

* * *

The tiger failed to notice the keen eyes upon her as her gaze drifted across the beach. The tiger's smile looked absolutely perfect, she wished she could have managed to get it on camera. Lucy was enveloped by the perfection in the moment as she saw the unnamed girl lightly smile.

Turning away from her, Lucy cleared her throat, "We should go down into the water now guys. I'm sure we'll cool down from that match faster that way."

Gray immediately hopped on her suggestion. "That sounds perfect!" He inched closer to her, not noticing her dodging him when he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Lucy turned to the dark haired tiger.

"Does that sound good to you?" This grabbed the other girl's attention and she nodded.

"The beach sounds like a wonderful idea at this time," she answered in a low tone that sent goosebumps all over the celestial mage. Without another word, the dark-haried girl left for the siren's call of the waves.

"Wait for me," Lucysaid, chasing her sand prints down to the water. Everyone else followed after the pair, scattering into different groups to play in the rejuvenating sea water.

They hardly noticed the cold blue eyes staring Lucy down as she chased after the tiger. They were unforgiving and sent unwarranted chills down Lucy's spine as he stood there, the turf hitting his calves.

Soon enough, the fairy stood beside the tiger as they made their way down the wake of the beach. Lucy pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, shyly looking at the dark haired looker next to her. She could feel the blush crawling across her face as she opened her mouth to speak, shutting it closed.

The girl beside her chuckled, kicking the water as it came up over their feet. Little holes formed in the sand as the little sand crabs dug their way back into their home as the wave was dragged back into the ocean. The dark-haired girl turned her head, her hazel eyes dawning on the celestial mage's face and she blushed even harder.

"Your name?" They inquired simultaneously. Both looked away, their laughter filling the air.

Her counterpart cleared their throat, "Sorry I didn't hear your name earlier, your friend cut Yukino out. Please tell me he's not as annoying as Natsu."

Lucy giggled as she shook her head, "No, Gray is perfectly fine. Like a more refined version of Natsu."

"Is he your boyfriend? He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of you during the game," she sounded almost jealous of him.

Now Lucy shook her head vigorously, "N-No." Her blush deepened as she thought of what to say. "It's complicated, but it's over now."

"Good," the word slipped from the girl's mouth so fast. Was that a good or bad thing? She smirked as she continued to speak, "I'm Minerva, by the way." Her head blocked the blending pallets of the setting sun, her face darkening.

The blonde stopped in her steps, looking at the back of Minerva's head. She continued to walk, her steps getting slower and slower like Earthland was stopping. The world around her seemed to fade, aghast as she pulled her wrist back up to her face. The black lettering almost haunting now as her eyes wavered over her wrist.

Minerva.

* * *

 **So welcome to the first chapter of my latest story. I'm going to try to not make this as complicated as my other chapter fic, for the sake of having less to write and update LMAO. But this is my first f/f baby, and I hope I can treat it well. Things are about to get much more heated in the next chapter. ;_; Thanks to Magical Puttemtator and splendidlyimperfect for being amazing betas. If you liked it, leave a review!**

 **~ _Newg_**


	2. A New Prophecy

The waves kept licking Minerva's feet as she graced her feet upon the sand. The feeling was nice, but the blonde went missing…

The tiger turned around, seeing the fairy standing still. Her brown eyes trained on her wrist, "What's wrong?" She thought to make a witty comment, but the blonde seemed to be frightened for some reason. She stepped closer, holding her hand out.

Her counterpart didn't respond, the hand she held out began to glow. A bright light radiating from her wrist. _No, it couldn't be._ Her eyes glazed over her own wrist, the bright words spelling the name _Lucy_.

Her hazel eyes darted back to the blonde, or now that she knew her name, Lucy. This was an absolute tragedy, as the girl fell to her knees screaming in pain. A purple-like haze erupting from her own wrist. So this is what it was like to find your mortal enemy.

A searing pain emitted from her wrist and she howled, much like the blonde did in front of her. The brilliant light from her wrist only seeming to grow, along with the dark purple fumes from Lucy's wrist. She pulled her arm to her as the burning sensation grew. Trying to close her hand around her wrist, she got burned by the magic emanating from her tanned wrist.

"Fuck, " she hissed, pulling her hand back quickly. The mysterious magic seeming to never end, her own eyes started to burn as she looked at it; like her wrist was birthing a new sun.

Turning her gaze away from her wrist, a crowd started to form around them, whispering coming from the bystanders. Shit, this day couldn't get any better. Minerva certainly did not want the attention this was going to bring. Scanning the crowd, she saw her own friends and the fairy's. Their expressions filled with confusion, worry, and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Suddenly, the world seemed to stop, the purple and gold eruptions disappearing. She immediately relaxed her arm, putting it back to her side as her eyes continued to search for what could be doing this.

A wind picked up around the two of them as a capsule formed around them. A bubble formed around them with the violet gas and shimmering glow from their wrists. It mixed into a glittering purple metallic wall around the two of them. The outside world blocked, no one could see in or out.

Lucy sat still in the sand waiting for what was to come next. As she looked over the celestial maiden, she didn't have any keys on her, this would be an easy match. It would be unfair to duke it out with the fairy, but at least she would win.

Then an eminent filled the space she and Lucy shared, surrounding them.

 _Lucy and Minerva_

 _the time has come._

 _One of you shall pass on_

 _and the other shall triumph._

The voice was powerful, its tone refined as it echoed from the sky above them. She never thought the enchantment would work like this. The voice continued:

 _This is not the only path to chase_

 _Fate has chosen a different destiny_

 _Your desire is not your enemy_

 _Instead it is others in this path_

 _Pick one but choose wisely_

Their encasement disappeared, more people appearing to the astonishing commotion. _Who wouldn't be drawn to a big purple bubble?_ Once they were out the crowd was a cacophony of shouts and hollers, some were screaming profanities because it wasn't the outcome they expected. Her ears even picked up on a male (she assumed) blaring to take their tops off. Minerva's mouth formed into a scowl, _what a disgusting being._

Hazel eyes looked over the pale form in front of her, Lucy still holding her wrist. Minerva didn't know whether to be disgusted or feel pity towards the girl. Or the entire opposite of the two, completely ignoring the rules of the enchantment to get to know her. Did this fairy know her identity before the match began? She began to grow spiteful of her deceitful ways.

Then it struck the territory mage, if the blonde knew who she was beforehand, then this big commotion would have happened sooner. Still gazing upon her form, Minerva commanded, "Stand, _Lucy_." The girl's name came out as a hiss.

* * *

The tiger's tone was not to be taken lightly, and Lucy scrambled to her feet. Her brown eyes met with dark hazel ones, she felt as if she might die on the spot.

Slowly, the two began to circle each other. The celestial mage wasn't sure what to do right now, she felt as if she might pee her pants; she was so scared of what was to come next. Although the booming voice's message gave her some reassurance, it didn't seem like either of them had to die.

Minerva threw her hand out, a glistening purple sphere forming around her hand. "Those of you who I do not know, leave immediately," her eyes drew away from Lucy as they dawned upon the crowd, "Or I will move you myself. As this is none of your business, you should pick the first option." She spat out the statement, drawing it out in a low tone. Not a sexy one, but annoyed, she didn't care for anyone at this point anymore.

At her statement, the bystanders left, some running and others taking their time. Lucy would have definitely been one to run, but she couldn't do that in this mage's presence. From what it looked like, her counterpart's magic was extremely dangerous, and she had absolutely no way to defend herself. No keys, whip, or clothing. She hoped they wouldn't duke it out right here.

She looked at the remaining group, Gray and Natsu had moved away from the group of Sabertooth students. Instead they stood together closer to herself, the others standing near Minerva. Both of them were now divided, and Yukino's face was filled with confusion and disparity. She and her boyfriend were separated when it came to choosing a side.

The Sabertooth student put her hand down, her magic dissipating as her attention returned to the blonde. "Now," a small smirk curled onto her face, "we will discuss the prophecy given to us. It looks like we were given a different fate than those before us."

The blonde nodded, not sure whether to come closer to the dark-haired mage. Stepping forward, she uttered, "I have never heard of this happening before-"

Minerva cut the blonde off, it was entertaining to see her thrown off guard. "Not here, I meant discuss it in private." Lucy was very intriguing to her, maybe in a secluded area she could get to know the girl a little more.

The dark haired boy and Natsu stepped forward, arms crossed over their chests. The ice mage speaking first, Gray, she believed his name was. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Natsu chimed in, "You're just going to kill her."

Their protectiveness infuriated the territory mage. She was sure the blonde fairy could handle herself way better than the two of them combined. If her excellent skills in the volleyball game were just like her magical abilities, Minerva was sure they would have an even match.

Minerva grinned, "Listen, Gary and Natsu." She purposefully got his name wrong, the teenager's jaw tensing at her mistake. "It seems that you don't trust Lucy's abilities, aren't you guys her friends? Trust her a little bit." A small smile was etched onto Lucy's face as she spoke. "Plus, I have to size up my competition anyways, it wouldn't be fun to kill her so easily. A tiger always plays with their food." Minerva responded cooly, her grin turning into a sympathetic smile. The group of gathered Fairy Tail students gasped in astonishment at her statement.

The two boys tried to speak but Lucy pushed between them, silencing the two. She was certainly a feisty one, raising her hand to show the pink Fairy Tail emblem. "As a student of Fairy Tail, I will handle this challenge to the best of my abilities." The most beautiful smile she had ever seen beamed from the Lucy's lips as she held out her hand to Minerva. "Let's be friends, Minerva."

The tigress was certainly surprised at her request, but she wouldn't back down from a challenge. Minerva shook her hand confidently, a comforting surge of electricity jolting through the two. She knew Lucy felt it too by the bewildered look in her mocha eyes, yet she never pulled her hand away. The two stared at each other intensely, their grips tightening as they shook hands. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail erupted with joyous applause at the reunion.

Except for a certain ice mage, Minerva looked at Gray and smirked. She knew that he had some harbored feelings for the blonde and she would enjoy playing with them, but for the time being her focus was on Lucy.

Pulling her hand away, she gestured her head to the seashore. Her bare feet padded against the smooth grains of sand, Lucy following behind. The sky was getting darker by the minute, changing for the arrival of the moon; the glorious tides riding in its wake. Minerva sat in the sand, close enough so the waves would lick her feet. Lucy sat at a comfortable distance beside her, not too close and not too far away.

Minerva wiggled her toes in the oncoming waves, shivering from the cool touch of the water. Without looking at Lucy she began to speak in a serious manner, "Listen Lucy, I want to duel in the fairest manner possible, but that isn't me." Straight to the point was how she liked it, the blonde tensing up at her statement.

The territory mage put her hand on Lucy's knee and rubbed it soothingly, easing the girl. "You seem like a nice girl," those were the ones she was attracted to the most, opposites attract, right? "So I'll tell you a little bit about me so that you have somewhat of an advantage."

Lucy placed her hand on top of hers, her nails manicured and painted a pretty pink. It was a little too loud in Minerva's opinion but it suited the fairy perfectly. "Well… unlike you, I like to play a fair game Minerva." Lucy's voice grew more confident with each passing word, she liked a girl who knew what she wanted. "I will give you information on m magical powers and such, if ou give the same in return. That's fair enough, right?"

"I can agree with that. But also add in what you think of the prophecy. It'll help me make my own decision on the matter." She removed her hand from Lucy's leg, pulling a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

A quick flash of longing entered Lucy's brown eyes as she looked at Minerva's hand and she sighed. "I can do that," she took a pause before speaking again, chewing on her inner lip. "So to start off, I use a holder type magic. I don't have the keys with me right now but I'm a celestial mage, just like Yukino." She smiled proudly at the fact, a small glow radiating from her. "I have 15 keys in total, I think that's more than Yukino has."

Now it made sense as to why Minerva couldn't sense a large amount of magical energy coming from her. But the fact that she held so many at a young age surprised her, she definitely would not doubt her abilities. The territory mage had sparred with Yukino multiple times, it was hard to break through her defenses because it was practically like fighting numerous people at one time.

Minerva nodded at her comment, Lucy continuing to speak. "As for the prophecy, I believe we can choose a different path. It would not have been stated if we couldn't." Her doe eyes looked into the depths of Minerva's own, sparking with an epiphany. A large blush spread across the blonde's cheeks, the gears in her head spinning in overtime. "Maybe this just means we can have a…," she pondered over her next words, shaking her head. "Good friendship," she finished, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Whatever Lucy was thinking was completely lost to her, she decided that it wasn't important if the blonde didn't mention it. The sun was almost down, the moon peaking in the corner of the sky. Its beams of silver graced the blondes figure, making her radiate with the powers of the stars -a truly breathtaking sight. Did she really have to kill her? Taking the blonde's comment into consideration, Minerva didn't feel as if she wanted to be just friends. Deep down inside she felt a power beyond her that drew her to the graceful blonde.

Itching to touch the blond locks, Minerva pushed the feeling away and instead looked at the soft features of her face. Looking at Lucy with the utmost tenderness, she spoke with a soft authority, "If that is what you think of the prophecy, then I will respect your opinion. Let's try this friend thing out," still the urge of a different relationship spread through her.

"You really think we can try? I thought you would have just wanted to fight and get this over with. This rarely happens when we're so young." Lucy was right about that, the binding typically occurs during their early twenties -this was two years early.

Minerva was captured by the movement of blonde strands, they flowed in the breeze so effortlessly. Maybe this friendship could be something more. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," she snidely commented.

Then she realized the rest of their deal, her eyes widening in a comical manner. "My magic is territory by the way. I have the power to control space and manipulate it for my benefit. There's also my family's magic but I'm forbidden to speak of it." She winked at Lucy, leaning back on her hands. The grains of sand prickling the palms of her hands as Lucy snickered.

"I have a friend who can do the same as you but not on the same level. Her name is Erza, she was here earlier but she completely disappeared." Lucy leaned over and cupped her hand around Minerva's ear, "Probably on a secret rendezvous with her college boyfriend." Her breath was hot, mingling with the loose hairs on the side of her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the celestial mage's face grow pink. She didn't care for Lucy's friend but she was glad of how close they seemed to be. "I could only imagine, sounds very scandalous."

The two settled into a comfortable silence, letting the waves whisper sweet nothings to them. A dark veil of the sky revealing the smallest glittering diamonds, the star of Venus sitting over their heads.

The waves began to wash away higher and higher with each passing minute, the moon commanding the ocean to drown the beach. The water splashed against her calves, the icy chill welcomed by Minerva. She hated feeling all the warm emotions that were pressing against her heart. Though the tigress did notice the blonde scooching away from the water, the imprints of her feet remained imprinted in the wet sand. Noticing Lucy's discomfort, she stood and held her hand to the bikini clad girl.

"I can walk you to the car if you'd like. Your friend didn't seem too happy when I took you away," Minerva grinned.

Lucy immediately clasped her hand, another jolt of magic moving between them. This time she noticed their names glowing in the lightest shade of pink. The feeling was odd and Minerva's toes curled into the sand to wash the sickly fuzzy sensation from her body. Lucy pulled her hand away the moment she was on her feet, wiping the sand from her butt.

"Yeah, don't worry about Gray. He can be a little overprotective at times, but that just makes him all the more loveable." Lucy walked in long strides up the beach with Minerva, both of their friend groups packing their stuff. She knew that her car had waited for her but it looked as if everyone from Fairy Tail had left.

Everyone except for the aforementioned Gray.

* * *

Gray's eyes had become hardened, freezing Lucy in her spot. The man's arms were crossed over his chest angrily,arm muscles bulging through the hawaiian shirt he was wearing. Turning to Minerva, she opened her mouth again but no words came; Gray's eyes were full of a despising judgement.

Instead, Minerva spoke, the car full of Sabertooth students calling to her over their loud and boisterous party music. At this point the driver, Sting was obnoxiously honking. Minerva resolved this by sending the boy a deadly glare, Lucy giggled at how impatient the van was.

Turning back, soft hazel eyes glanced over Lucy, the softest brown flecks gleaming with a untold question. Unlike her, Minerva couldn't hold her tongue, "I see, well I have to go now." Sting poked out of the window, another aggressive honk coming from the bug. "I'll tell Yukino to text you my lacrima's number, ok?"

It made sense, they had nothing to write a number down on. Rolling on the balls of her toes, Lucy nodded in excitement. "I will make sure she gets it to me. I'll call you once she does." A call with Minerva made her even more giddy, she grinned as she waved at the multicolored Volkswagen van. "Get going Minerva, they're getting all riled up waiting for you."

This made the territory mage chuckle, "The boys are always like that. I'm sure that Yukino is waiting patiently unlike all of them, they're practically children."

Both laughed at the statement and Lucy didn't want it to end. She felt as if there was an invisible string tied between themselves the moment she had laid her eyes on the fierce, dark haired tigress -Minerva, she loved the way her name rolled off her tongue.

"Come on Lucy," Gray called. The ice mage rigidly stepped into his beat up Mustang, slamming the door.

Minerva looked over Lucy's shoulder, pursing her lips. "Looks like you have to go too. Have a good ride home." A curtain of black hair moved in front of the blonde's face, leaving her in awe.

The last comment left her insides all fuzzy, she couldn't let Minerva go just yet. Without realizing it, Lucy's hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back. "Minerva wait…" It was a small and pathetic plea but the tigress looked back.

Biting her lip, Lucy wanted to tell her sworn enemy what she truly believed their divine fortune meant. She didn't want Minerva to see her as crazy for such a belief but it needed to get out into the open. She certainly did not want to beat around the bush or withhold any valid information. Well, it was up to Minerva to tell if it was valid.

The territory mage turned, a small smirk gracing her face. "You miss me already?"

The celestial mage could feel her face heat up and she vigorously shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you something, I… Well you see…" She fumbled over her words, feeling the a rush of iciness seeping into her body.

"Let her go already, Lucy. We have a long drive home." Gray called, his voice laced with frustration.

"One more minute, Gray." It was urgent that she tell Minerva. "I think our names might be written in the stars. Like we were destined for something much greater." She certainly didn't want to say love, because that would be brash. She hoped that the enticing tigress would understand.

Minerva's stare was filled with a great flame, and she leaned into her. Lucy could feel the teenager's hot breath against her nose, a small chuckle bubbling from her mouth. "You're being a little vague, Lucy. Of course we were written in the stars, why else would I have your name on my wrist." She spoke softly, every word consumed by the blonde's senses.

In a daring manner, she clutched Minerva's wrist and brought it up to her face. The golden letters so eloquently printed her name, stilling as she brought it close to her lips. Lucy could feel the magical energy surging between them, surrounding leaves picking up wind the longer she held it. Boldly she pressed her lips against the tattoo and gasped, a pleasurable wave of energy dancing across her lips.

A small gasp elicited from Minerva, and Lucy knew she had felt it too. "I meant… Yuanfen. Lovers who could never see one another… or it's hard to be together."

Minerva wrenched her hand from Lucy, her hazel eyes hardening. She took a couple steps back, a door slowly closing between the two of them. "Don't be so naive, _Lucy_ ," her name like poison, "nothing like that will ever come from this."

Her dark hair flew as she ran to the van full of Sabertooth students. A loud slam resounding through the cleared parking lot, followed by the screeching of tires. They beelined it out of there, leaving the celestial mage in a shattered mess. Tigers really did have claws.

* * *

Gray hadn't said a word to her since she slid into the passenger seat of his beat up Mustang. Once she fastened her seatbelt, he turned the stereo up. A mix of classic rock blared through the speakers, thought every other song was Nirvana. The ice mage could really be a basic guy sometimes, even if his family life wasn't the best.

His knuckles were white, rigidly turning the steering wheel to and fro as they made their way through the back roads of Arcane. It was a wonderful sight to see fields upon fields masked by the temptress of night. The brights giving color to the greenery in front of them, it was enchantingly chilling.To see the blur of the night rush by as they drove, even as their lights lit up the countryside, a beautiful sight only for them to see.

She was left to her own devices for the long ride home, the tension thinning with every passing minute. Every so often, Gray would turn the volume up, Lucy's ears drowning in the blaring guitars and clashing drum sets. Her thoughts a mix of wariness toward the ice mage and growing worriment. Though Minerva, did leave a great impression on her. Lucy really wanted to cry, but the moment a tear slipped she knew Gray would pull over. She didn't want to make this trip longer than it needed to be.

It was already embarrassing enough that he had seen her upset herself in front of Sabertooth and the girl she wasn't currently pining for. And to top it all of, this was also the man she had fooled around with not so long ago. One icy burn after another.

Lucy bit her lip as Nirvana's first chords of Heart-Shaped Box strummed and she felt the burden of the day taking a toll on her. The song really wasn't lightening her mood either, but Gray's spirits had seemed to be lifted by the song. His fingers were tapping against the steering wheel, finally breaking into the town of Magnolia. Lucy eyed him, wishing that she could say one thing to make him feel better.

 _She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

 _I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_

The celestial mage grimaced, her hand itching to turn the volume down. But then, Gray did it for her, he must have sensed her unease. He cleared his throat, his eyes focused on the black streets of the town. "You really shouldn't have done that, Lucy. I know how easy it is for you to get caught up in the moment…" His voice lowered, looking very uneasy. He looked loathsome as they turned the corner onto Strawberry Street, his car rolling perfectly into the front of her home.

Lucy was completely thrown off by his statement, and she glares at him. "It's really none of your business, Gray." She said his name curtly, her hand wrapping around the car's handle.

 _Hey! Wait!_

 _I've got a new complaint_

The song's chorus began to flow through the speakers, the music not helping her leave. Gray grabbed her arm, his blue eyes a raging storm of sadness. "Lucy, wait. I didn't mean it like that, we're all just trying to protect you. What if she-"

"She has a name and I'm not going to run away from this." His hand on her arm filled her with a comforting sensation and Lucy settled back into her seat. "Everyone has to do this at some point… Mine is just happening much earlier than expected."

Gray immediately pulled his hand from her, but Lucy caught it. She rubbed small circles on the back of his hand, remembering how he always loved when she did this. His stiffness was cleared and he looked at Lucy thoughtfully, insecurity clouding his blue eyes. "I know you can do this, I believe you can. But what the hell, Lucy. You can't just go stumbling around some girl you just met and don't know. Only God knows what she's going to try to pull on you." His sword-shaped cross glinted in the moonlight, a warm emotion being emitted from him.

"You know how hard I-," he stuttered, "I mean we try to keep you safe. You're a magnet for the worst types of people." She couldn't disagree with him, the past couple months had been crazy. One crazy gang after another tried to come for her, whether it be for money or fame of capturing a Heartfilia.

 _Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

 _Broken hymen of your Highness, I'm left back_

She understood his sentiment, but Lucy wasn't fooled by his pleas -she was going to figure this out by herself. Not one man or woman was going to stand in the way of her holding the true prophecy in her hand. Gray was just going to make things much more complicated, and she didn't want him to get hurt. What they had before was special, but it was over now.

"I understand what you must be feeling but," she tightened her grip on his hand, "I am being called to do this for a reason. Whatever is in store will be what I have been destined to do." Lucy breathed out, leaning down to kiss his hand. It was cool, just like him. He tensed up, not expecting the affectionate gesture. But there was nothing special from this interaction.

She opened the car door for the second time that night, Gray's hand slipping from her own. "Drive home safely, ok? I want to see you at school tomorrow and the day after that." She smiled and stepped out, pulling her beach bag over her shoulder.

He nodded curtly, turning the music back up. "Good night, Lucy."

She waved as he took off, "Night, Gray!" Walking back into her home, she could hear the last of the song fading out. Nirvana was a good choice, their lyrics always stirred her emotions.

 _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am really excited to post this today! This chapter has been in the works for a bit, wwtdp took up a lot of time for my writing. Still enjoyed participating in the event (which is still going on)! I absolutely enjoy crack pairing but... graylu has always been a top pairing of mine. I enjoy placing the two of them together in fics T^T even if I break one or the others heart. Poor Gray... He will get some love later though, I assure you that it will happen. (:**

 **Leave a comment if you enjoyed or have a critique!**

 **~3 Newg**


	3. A Date Gone Awry

**I'm glad that I kind of have a steady going update schedule for this. Working on this was a major part of my nano project (sadly I didn't make the 50k). So I have many chapters already prepped for release! I hope you guys enjoy. (x**

* * *

It had been almost a two weeks since the events of the beach. Fairy Tail was a place that thrived on gossip even if friendship was one of their highest values. Whispers of that day had been following Lucy around nonstop, and it didn't seem like she could catch a break. All the kids in magic theory had been talking about was the binding enchantment.

She tapped her pencil anxiously against the chipped table top. This school needed some renovations, but what was it to her? She eyed the clock, waiting for the last bell to ring. She had to dodge Gray and Natsu, they had been around her all week.

Gray had been deemed as her personal bodyguard (by who, she didn't know). And Erza was constantly surveying who she was socializing with. She was surprised how the red head managed to get so much information when she didn't even attend the high school anymore. The requip mage had gotten a prestigious internship with the magic council and she had been in Era ever since.

Her social life was placed in isolation because of her best friends, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if they stepped over the personal boundary. Sabertooth was five towns over, any possibility of an attack during school was impossible.

Though she was worried for Natsu, her best friend's relationship didn't seem too bright. Lucy had walked in on him arguing with Yukino over the phone. He was torn between two people, not like she wasn't either. Gray was breathing down her neck during school and she couldn't stop thinking about Minerva.

Whenever the dark-haired woman passed her thoughts, butterflies would arise in her stomach. Did she really have to fight such a suitable candidate?

Still tapping the desk, she could feel a buzzing in her pocket. Her ringtone ripping through the chaotic classroom. Everyone fell silent to the obnoxious Six Flags theme song, her face burning red. The silence was followed by an uproar of laughter, her teacher eyeing her with a tinkle of amusement. The bald haired man gestured to the door, letting her go if she choose.

Lucy held her head down as she left the classroom, the boys making jeering comments to her. She clutched the strap of her bba, the voice of Erik (or Cobra as he liked to call himself) ringing out above all the others. "Let the door hit your ass on the way out, Blondie. We know who's been all over it." His cackle was the last thing she heard before the door closed. That damned dragon slayer really knew how to press her buttons.

Shoving her hand into her pocket, she pulled her handheld lacrima out, silencing her silly ringtone. Without looking at the caller identification, she held the orb to her mouth. "This is Lucy," she hoped it would sound cheerful, but Erik's comment really hadn't put her in the best mood.

"Sounds like you're not happy," the voice on the other end drawled. Lucy didn't think it would be so easy to detect her annoyance. But she had an inkling of a feeling who she was talking to. A woman who was well aware of her power, unafraid to claw those who threatened her -Minerva. "I can make you feel ten times better." She spoke with bravado, so sure of her words. And Lucy believed it.

Lucy didn't care how Minerva got her number, she just wanted to get out of school. "Then what do you have in mind?" She replied as smoothly as possible, but the words felt awkward on her tongue. Her palms began to perspire as she clutched the lacrima-com, waiting for Minerva's answer.

"It's a surprise. I'm waiting for you outside." Minerva replied, the revving of an engine being heard through the phone.

Lucy peered out the window, Minerva straddling a motorcycle. She couldn't say what type it was, but it looked luxurious. It was black and sleek, the afternoon rays highlighting every edge. "I see…" Minerva held up her gloved hand, waving at her. "But I can't just ditch school."

Minerva shifted, putting her helmet into her lap as she glanced at her wrist. "I don't see the harm in walking out early. You're already out of class. Just come down already." She was fidgeting on her ride, becoming more curt as she went on.

Lolling over her options, going with Minerva didn't seem so bad. It was better than making a bigger fool of herself; she still couldn't believe that Erik would have the gall to say such a thing. But it was to be expected of the school's juvenile delinquent. Huffing, she pulled her head from the window and headed down the empty hallway. "I'll be down in about two minutes. If you don't have two helmets, there's no way I'm going." She flipped the phone closed, her heeled boots clicking hastily against the cheap linoleum floors.

While walking through the front office, strange looks were directed toward her but nothing happened. Sure there was about ten minutes before school ended, but was it really so easy to ditch school? Lucy gripped her woven strap and pushed through the glass doors. A sly grin appeared on Minerva's face as she held up two helmets.

One was a stark black, tinted with violet as the light hit it. The other one was white, shimmering with golden sparkles. "I thought you might like it," Minerva said, tossing the white helmet to her.

Lucy was known to be very coordinated, but she failed to catch it. The helmet hit the pavement and she squeaked, scooping it up the moment it hit the ground. "L-Like it?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "I buy all of my friends their own helmet," Lucy opened her mouth, but Minerva slid her helmet on. "And yes, you're my friend. Now get on before I get caught, you fairies are very defensive over the boundaries."

Lucy compiled very quickly, settling the helmet on over her head. It felt weird, as she hadn't worn something so heavy before but it would keep her safe. She straddled the seat, barely enough left to fit her bottom. "Thanks, Minerva. Are you sure buying a helmet was necessary, I could-"

Minerva cranked the hand bar once more, the motorcycle roaring to life. "I don't waste my money on random people, Lucy. You don't need to pay me back, I have enough money as it is already." At her last comment, a disheartening chuckle came. "Now get a better grip on me, we wouldn't want you to fall off. Your 'friend' wouldn't like that too much." Minerva pulled her hands, wrapping them more securely around her leather covered waist. She took this opportunity to truly embrace Minerva, scooting forward in her seat. She felt so secure being close to the tiger, relishing in the magic that seemed to always pour between them.

She squeezed Minerva's waist, her smile hiding under her helmet. Lucy was perplexed by the shift when she used the word friend, paying no mind to it. "If I fell off, this would be one hell of a ride. Now take us to your destination, my trusty steed!"

Now it was Minerva's turn to laugh, it was genuine and filled with heartiness. She pulled her heeled boot up to rest it on the bike, time slowing as they tore off. Minerva's bike booming with a youthful excitement, the tires careening against the worn asphalt. Lucy's vision waa black, tinted by her helmet's visor. A small twinge of guilt passing through her, seeing none other than Gray bounding against the school's courtyard.

Minerva along with the engine mocked him with their cries, drowning out his own pleas for her to come back. Those blue eyes sent a chill through her but she choose to look forward; right now Gray would only hinder her from her current goal. All she wanted was love, was that too much to ask?

* * *

Sure, she had noticed Lucy's classmate running through those glass doors. But did she care? Not one bit. In her own cunning way, Minerva had whisked the celestial mage away. She was going to give Lucy the time of her life, whether that boy or any of those other fairies liked it or not.

Moving the handle bar forward, she accelerated down the streets of Magnolia. She didn't have a clue as to where she was going, but she had a final destination in mind. The wind was hitting her sharply, briskly whipping against the wisps of hair that had fallen from her helmet. Those slim hands that were wrapped around her torso granting her more confidence than she typically had. Right now she was riding high, the streets aware of the daring side of her driving.

Keeping her eyes forward, she careened through traffic. Being careful not to startle her sole passenger, but the girl didn't seem to mind her speed. The stop light ahead had just turned yellow, but she had no intentions of slowing down. "Minerva!" Lucy's fingers gripped her waist, shoving her head into her back. The wind almost drowned her voice out, but Minerva could hear the urgency.

Feeling the adrenaline course through her, she beamed forward and passed through the crimson light. Multiple cars honked at them, halting as they passed through the intersection but she payed them absolutely no mind. Turning the corner she pushed them through the boundaries of Magnolia.

Slowly the colorful streets became more and more dull with each crossing, the town shifting into desolation. She knew this part of Fiore well, Minerva had grown up on these broken roads. It was a town far from where Sabertooth resided, a city in which she grew up.

The small town of Daffodil was worn down and torn up by the cities surrounding it. Everyone had stomped all over it, crushing and wilting it down to the bare thread it was now. In its prime everything was flawless and stunning, but now it was just a complete mess. Once again, Minerva turned, hitting her bar hard as they sped uphill.

She sped onto a dirt lot, facing a crumbled and abandoned warehouse. There was already a various assortment of vehicles in the makeshift parking lot, but they all had come here for her. Coming to a stop the dirt settled around them, the engine's call slowly fading out. Minerva placed her gloved hand over Lucy's and removed her dainty hands. It irked her how much her magic had reacted to Lucy. She figured it would be over in due time, she just had to wait it out.

"I know it may not look like much, but we're here." She could feel Lucy slip off the seat, her boots crunching the ground. With a small maneuver of her foot, she kicked the bike's stand out. The silver piece of metal fitting into the dirt nicely as she set it down.

She leaned on the bike after she pulled her leg over, watching as Lucy pulled the helmet from her head. The afternoon sun shaded her hair the amber but the color of gold was still apparent. "Is there some type of party going on?"

It was apparent that she didn't know what to do with her helmet, already shifting the gear from arm to arm. Minerva smiled as she pulled her own off, her hair falling in waves over her shoulders. She held out her hand, gesturing to the white headgear. "You could say that, but it's much better than some highschool party. That much I can tell you." The moment her fingers touched the pearly surface, the piece disappeared along with her own helmet. "Would you like me to take your bag too?"

Her doe eyes sparked with confusion and Minerva materialized her own helmet again. "I have the ability to manipulate space, remember?" She crooned, a teasing lilt in her voice.

A small blush rose on Lucy's cheeks as she face palmed. "Yeah, I guess seeing your magic in the works was very new to me. I usually have my spirits store my stuff." Minerva raised a brow at this.

Lucy continued on shyly, "Yeah, the spirit of the maiden, Virgo will practically assist me in any way shape or form. As long as I ask her…" She paused and looked at Minerva coyly, "...but between you and me, she's a bit of a masochist too."

The blonde's small remark made Minerva smile. She had heard of Lucy's relationship with her spirits from Yukino, and she wasn't let down in the slightest. It seemed as if she were much more fond of them, than her best friend. Lucy held many more keys than Yukino, which meant she held more power. It didn't necessarily mean she was stronger by any means; this was something Minerva needed to check out for herself.

Which is why she brought Lucy here in the first place -a fight club. The blonde didn't fit the bill for this place, not one bit. She didn't seem like the type for such brawls with her cheerleader-like personality, but most importantly, Lucy was a fairy. Most of the people didn't associate with the likes of Fairy Tail, but Minerva would grant her premier access. It was her club, after all.

"Most maids are," Minerva quipped in return. She looked Lucy over and was surprised by the girl's wardrobe. Never had she seen someone dress so provocatively and handle it well. She would be saddened if she had to take her eyes off the blonde. "Now let's get inside, everyone is waiting for my arrival." Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, she led Lucy inside the graffiti covered building.

The walls were falling apart and there was hardly any lighting. Minerva had heard this site was supposed to be a parking structure but had collapsed due to faulty structuring. It was just another on the long list of failures for the city of Daffodil. She was glad it had fallen, because now she had a place to entertain herself in.

She heard Lucy gasp errantly as they stepped into the main chasm. The space was filled with piles of rubbage, the rocks piled haphazardly on top of one another. These stacks circled around what was the middle of the room, light filtering down from above. The soon setting sun offered little light, but the moon shone desperately into the circle. That same silvery light outlining the two opponents in the center. A mop of blonde hair and a darker head she was fond with stood bloodied and bruised, neither ready to back down.

"Welcome to the party, Lucy." Minerva chuckled deeply, ushering the blonde in. At the sound her own voice, many who were meandering on the rocks yelled the mage's name. Hoots and hollers welcomed the two in and she absolutely relished in it.

She was stiff and Minerva placed a hand on her back, closing the space between the two of them. Carefully she pulled a lock of hair behind Lucy's ear, magic bouncing between them. Minerva managed to hold her surprise in, but the blonde shuddered. "Don't worry, Lucy. These guys bite, but they are good acquaintances of mine. If they lay a hand on you, they'll be paying a fair price." Her lips barely moved against the shell of Lucy's ear, the blonde fidgeting in her place. The devil in her was currently in play and she couldn't stop making the fairy quiver, it was too much fun.

She nodded and stepped forward from Minerva, stepping out of the darkness. "This is my guest, Lucy. We are to play nice with her today, if not you are expelled from here. But that's not before you get a taste of my fists."

Most of the population were males and they whopped at her introduction. The two in the ring turned and eyed them cautiously before stepping out. The one with darker hair grinned and stepped forward, "Great timing, this demon was just about to get his ass kicked." Blood covered his fists and portions of his face, brightening the feral look in his crimson eyes.

"The fuck ya mean. One more explosion and it would've been lights out for you, pincushion." Very animatedly the blond shook his fist at Gajeel, his canines bared. Jackal really had a knack for blowing up on people. He did look to be in much worse shape from his combatant, not that it mattered much to her. "Now that the lady is here, I can't give ya the lights out you deserve."

Minerva tutted, placing a hand on her hip. "You guys are always so desperate, it's pathetic. And it's also very impolite that you started without me, for that you two are punished. You cannot participate in the next meeting."

Both growled but didn't dare to challenge her word. The two took their separate ways, allowing the spotlight to be directed upon herself. She grinned as everyone's attention was finally on her, she loved the attention -it was a home away from home. "Now," looking around it didn't seem as if many others had turned up, "I think we should show Lucy how things work around here. Don't you agree?"

Many blank stares were directed toward her and a single hand lifted. It belonged to none other than Cobra, and he stepped from the shadows. "If Blondie is here, she might as well get initiated. Don't ya think? It's one of the rules you implemented from the start, m'lady." He hissed mockingly, a maniac grin curling on his face. Lucy flinched at his words, shying into her side.

Minerva shook her head, "She isn't here to join." She sent a glare his way, warning him to behave.

"She might as well be, why else would she be here? Unless this is your idea of a first date, you lesbian cu-" He sputtered as a hand clapped him on the nape of his neck. Lucy's face turned bright red at his comment and Minerva wanted to point it out so badly, but she would wait another time.

"You're so rude, Erik." Midnight's two-toned hair glistened as he stood next to the dragon slayer. "Minerva isn't going to take your bullshit any longer. Last time you pressed her buttons, she kicked your ass to the curb." The members erupted into laughter and she thought on the memory fondly, it was such a good meeting. She showed his punk ass who truly was boss and she was ready to do it again.

Cobra immediately zipped his lips shut, cursing under his breath. "So what if it's a date? My personal life does not involve you, Erik. Now shut your trap or I'll show you the door." She replied smoothly. Looking around, she eyed the crowd and pointed at two opposing figures -Sting and Flare.

"Get out onto the floor and show us what you're made of." Minerva stalked over to a makeshift throne, gracefully sitting upon it. She beckoned Lucy over, gesturing to her lap. "Come and sit." The blonde blushed, shaking her head.

"If there's rules here, I will oblige. I can fight instead of Sting." Lucy wasn't shy in her words, but there was an underlying uncertainty.

This made Minerva grin, she was just one surprise after the next. "I suppose you can, but it's not going to be that easy. You can relax for now, Sting."

Sabertooth's president groaned as he stepped out of the ring, taking his side next to her. "I wanted to fight today, Minerva. You promised me, " Sting whined. He sat on the arm of her throne, leaning against her.

"Behave yourself and you can go after Lucy." With her toe, Minerva nudged Lucy into the circle. "There is only one rule: you must knock your competitor out with the use of magic. Whether you push them out of the circle or knock them out." She grinned as Lucy shuffled passed the white chalked runes. Minerva didn't give the celestial mage a chance to back out, those same runes glowing as she stepped over them. With the snap of her fingers, a cage sprouted from the ground, confining the two girls inside.

Minerva stared in awe at Lucy, her stomach turning at the thought of her pale skin being marred by the psychotic red head. Flare was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Lucy did not come here prepared to fight; her clothes were revealing and she didn't even have the time to stretch! Eyeing her opponent, Flare (she believed) was dressed like her -maybe ever worse. A long red sundress covered her body, the top v-neck line showing an obscene amount of cleavage. A large tribal-like mark covered her bosom, but it was distinctly familiar to Lucy.

She knew that most of the people gathered here were juvenile delinquents of sorts. It was obvious because of her classmates Cobra and Midnight, but she didn't have much of an idea who anyone else was. But this was the perfect spot for such shenanigans, and to think Minerva would be the head of it all.

Coming into the rundown place, she knew something was off but she didn't expect a fight club. Out of all the possibilities, it just had to be this. She wondered what Minerva could possibly be thinking by bringing her here. But if this place had rules, it was her duty to follow them. With or without invitation, she would assimilate with this rag tag bunch. Her end goal was to become closer with Minerva and this would surely do the trick -hopefully.

Looking back, she met those alluring hazel eyes. They sparkled with a unfamiliar darkness, beckoning Lucy to step forward. Minerva crossed her leg, leaning back in her rocky chair of royalty. "She can't save you anymore, Blondie."

Flare shuffled across the tattered floor, crooning her head at Lucy. There was only one problem, Lucy wasn't trained in fist fighting. She didn't know if she could do this without her whip but she eyed the redhead anyways. "I don't need her to save me." As much as she tried, her words wavered. Those gathered snickered and Lucy could feel her face heat up, pulling her hand to her side.

All too familiar keys warmed against her fingers, her spirits consoling her through the metal. Before she could pull one off her ring, tendrils of red wrapped around her wrist. In one quick motion, her hand was pulled from her hip; those same locks glowing red. Her wrist flared up, burning in the wraps of hair. Lucy hollered in pain, yanking her wrist from its bindings.

A manic smile encroached on Flare's features, daring Lucy to touch her keys once again. Her body thrashed over from one side to the next, sending more of those red strands toward her. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she successfully dodged the girl's assault, pulling Virgo from her belt. "Gate of the Maid, I open thee! Virgo!"

With the queue of bells and pink mist, one of her most powerful spirits appeared. A small flick of her wrist indicated one command -distract Flare. Holding out her hand, her fleuve d'étoiles, her most powerful weapon appeared. Flailing it to the side, the tail radiated with blue magical energy. She cracked it at her opponent as accurately as possible, hoping to get her off-guard.

"If we're starting, let me introduce you to Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed as Flare dodged her own attacks. At this point Lucy was waiting for her spirit's own queue.

Multiple threads of hair came at her once again and she barely managed to escape from them. They kept trading attacks, blue and red crossing paths numerous times. Flare's red eyes burned with each failed attack. "Now sit still," hunching forward, her hair molding into a large dog, "Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"

In an effort to block, she placed her forearms in front of her face. This did little against the force of her attack. Flare's hair barreled into Lucy, making her skid into the white rune border. Immediately she hopped back up onto her feet, her whole body burning from the dog's bite. "Who said that you could leave?" Those feathered fringes of red, wrapped around Lucy's boot and pulled her deeper into the ring.

She couldn't help but scream as her body was dragged across the rough landscape. Lucy pulled at her belt, her fingers skimming over her most reliable spirit. "Le-"

Silken strands wrapped around her mouth, smoldering her lips. Another scream ripped from her throat, Flare's ruthlessness neverending. "I never said you could speak either. Just scream!" Her red hair pulled Lucy up, holding her up by her wrists. The color glowed brightly, the heat tearing through her smooth skin.

In desperation, Lucy bit down on her tongue as to not let another cry of pain break through. A new feeling of warmth spread over her tongue, mixed with the taste of iron. Everyone was screaming and rooting for Flare, not one call for herself. Lucy hung her head in shame, trying to pull her wrists from their entrapment.

The ground under the red head's feet began to rumble and Lucy cheered internally. A great big hole appeared under Flare's feet, gravity doing the rest of the work. She fell into the opening, her hairs releasing their hold on Lucy. "Now Leo!"

Her trusty lion appeared in a burst of gold, winking at Lucy. "Anything for you, princess!" Leo lunged forward, his fists glowing with the power of Regulus. As he jumped down into the hole, she feel to the ground. Her body burned from Flare's magic, the pain making her vision blur.

Pulling herself back up to her feet, she could feel a great pull on her magic. Virgo's gate had closed, Flare cackling from the small opening. Lucy picked her whip back up, stumbling over to the deep pit Virgo had made. Leo and Flare were dodging each others close ranged attacks.

"Lucy Kick!" The blonde dived down, feet first. Her heel connected with the back of Flare's head, sending the girl down to the floor. Her hair spilled around her form like a puddle of blood, those tresses tangled and dirtied from their battle.

She stepped from Flare's body, the effects of adrenaline leaving her body. Lucy felt a wave of exhaustion pass through her, leaning on the dirt wall. Leo nudged her body with his foot and gave her the thumbs up.

She acknowledged him with a small nod and looked up toward the night sky. The stars called to her and she smiled.

"The bitch down yet?" A head of yellow hair peared over the edge of the hole, his snarl revealing two rows of sharpened teeth.

"Back off, Jackal." He was yanked back, Minerva's face appearing instead. A proud smile lifting on her lips as her hazel eyes met her own. "You made me worried for a second. I'm glad to see you could handle yourself, Lucy."

"You shouldn't doubt her." Leo chided, hefting Flare into his arms. "Although I don't approve of this, Lucy is capable of handling herself any day." He huffed, a film of dust covering his glasses.

Minerva eyed the spirit with much thought, those red lips falling into a scowl. "I never said I doubted her talents. She wasn't supposed to participate anyways, lion. I'm not who you think I am." She turned her attention from her spirit to Lucy, holding her gloved hand out to her.

Lucy could feel Minerva's magic pour through her, graciously accepting the tiger's hand. She failed to notice her other spirit's gate closing. The stars had left her, eyes growing wide as her side burned. Looking down she could see crimson red locks spill through her abdomen, all of it covered in her own blood. She released Minerva's hand, falling back into the large ditch.

"I win, Blondie." This was the last thing she heard, Flare completely unhinged as she fell into the space of darkness.

* * *

Minerva's reaction was instantaneous, everyone else in uproar. Her tattooed wrist flaring with a cool heat as Lucy fell, hissing in pain as magic burst from her fingers. A swirling black guise flew at Flare, truly taking the psychotic bitch down now. Deep down Minerva knew it was a bad idea to let Lucy fight.

"Sting, get down there and tend to Lucy." Urgency was laced in her command, her throat straining against it's leather confines. Minerva then pointed at Cobra, "You, get Flare out of here. We'll deal with her later. And to the rest of you…" She paused and quickly contemplated the best course of action. An injury such as this had never occurred before.

"Get the hell out of here. If so much as a word about this gets out, I will come for you personally." Minerva seethed and threw her hand out to the side. The group of shifty delinquents didn't question her, meandering on their way out. And there was a certain injured dragon slayer, that stuck out like a sore thumb on the leaving crowd. She needed him for their trip to Lamy's. "Everyone except for Gajeel."

The iron dragon slayer stilled in the crowd, waiting until the rest passed by him. "Why the hell do I hafta stay? I did nothin'."

Minerva eyed him, not amused by his small outburst. "It's simple really. I need you to carry Lucy, we need to get her to Lamy."

It was clear that he disagreed with her idea, it was written all over Gajeel's face. "Isn't there someone else we can take her to? That… girl really has a knack for grinding my gears. And she's super fucking creepy."

She shook her head and pointed to the massive hole. "Just do as I say. Help Sting get her stabilized and I'll meet you at Lamy's place." She began to stalk off toward where Cobra had taken off with Flare. Lamy always fell for Minerva's tricks, Sting and Gajeel would be good eye-candy for the boy thirsty doctor. The girl wouldn't be able to resist her finest.

"Aye, where do you think you're goin'? You can't just leave us with this blonde bimbo."

Lucy's name burned and Minerva grimaced as she turned. "Dealing with Flare is my top priority at the moment. If Lucy dies or gets an infection, or some other debilitating wound because your lazy ass won't help her, then you're next on my list." Gajeel gulped, fear fuming off of him. If she didn't need him, he would be in just as much pain she was about to give Flare. "Got that, Redfox?"

Without another word, he dropped down and all she could see was the top of his head of hair. Minerva grinned at her win but the feeling didn't last for long. Once out of the demolished parking structure, her main focus was on Cobra. Pulling out her lacrima com, she dialed the said dragon slayer.

"We got her in the back of the truck. You failed at knocking her out though." As Minerva walked, his voice echoed through the speaker. "And right now, she's really putting up a fight against Midnight's magic."

Hastily she walked through the makeshift parking lot, searching for the industrial white van. "It wasn't my intention to knock her out. That bitch needed to be put down until I got to her. Now make sure Midnight keeps his hold until I get there." Minerva scoffed and ended the call.

A yellow light was timidly shining on the dirt lot, white doors open wide. Positioning herself right in front of those same doors, her hands were consumed with her own magic. "Release her, Midnight."

Midnight withdrew a relieved sigh and stepped out of the truck, Cobra following in suit. An ear piercing scream shattered what little patience she had left. Minerva was really going to enjoy teaching Flare a small lesson. The red head curled into the back of the van, attempting to hide from Minerva. How silly.

Manipulating the space around Flare, Minerva restrained all of her limbs. A purplish grow radiating off her body as she held the hair mage. "Did you really think you could get away with it? Lucy is mine, not yours." She seethed, her emotions strangling her thoughts.

Flare cackled, insanity covering her features. "That tramp couldn't win. Her porcelain skin just had to break. At least the red will compliment her outfit."

Midnight and Cobra stood with their arms crossed, not once flinching as she began to torture Flare. Her stomach was reeling with anger, pushing it all into her magic. They made absolutely no move to stop her, only stood as watch for the law. Minerva was merciless as her magic dripped from her, making sure Flare felt the burn with every attack.

It felt like ages had passed when she was done with Flare but it had only been five minutes. Five minutes of piercing shrieks and cries of pain. And she did all of it with a smirk on her face, it was a joy to utilize her powers for revenge. If this had happened to anyone else, she knew that it would have been handled differently. But no one was allowed to lay a hand of ill intent on Lucy except for her.

Flare's injuries didn't compare to the blonde's but she left the woman sitting in the back of the truck. Grabbing ahold of the two steel doors, she slammed them shut. "I think red look best suited on her right now. Take her to the doors of Raven Tail and drop her off. If she makes contact with anyone here, let me know Cobra. As far as I'm concerned, she is a traitor."

Cobra grumbled and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Whatever you say, Minerva. Make sure not to dwell on your thoughts too much, they're dangerous." He stalked off to the driver's door and Midnight hopped into the passenger seat.

Shit, Minerva thought. Cobra had just heard every single thing. "Damn right I did." Cobra yelled as he pulled off.

She hoped he wouldn't use this information as leverage. Cobra wasn't the type to meddle in others business, but if he tried to pull anything, he knew she would be on it in a minute.

Walking back to her motorcycle, not one vehicle inhabited the lot. She was impressed by the clear time of everyone, it left her impressed. Her little band of misfits really knew when to listen. Speeding down the dark hill, she took many side roads to Lamy's shifty clinic. It was after curfew and she couldn't risk being caught. It would be harder to get things done if she had a run in with the cops.

Minerva cam skidding to a halt in a dark alleyway, knocking on rust-encrusted door. The door squeaked open, a small girl stepping through. "Why can't I ever be left alone with such lovely boys?"

She could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head, Lamy was the same as ever. "Shut up, will you? Did you manage to get her stable?"

Lamy began her unusual hyperventilating as she led the way through her so-called clinic. The lights were flickering and there was absolutely no sense of organization. The place looked like a rat's nest, hospital beds strewn about, medical supplies placed were placed in mindless spots, and nothing looked sterile. But it was Minerva's only option for now.

"I wouldn't have come to the door if she wasn't. But you two girls need to leave." She pulled back a worn and stained curtain, revealing Lucy.

She was lain on a dusty bed, only two bags attached to her. Her wrists and ankles were wrapped, along with her torso. Blood seeped through the bandages wrapped around her midsection, and Minerva frowned.

"I'm gay for christ's sake. My presence, and Lucy's do not hinder you from 'your boys'. Now what's the final verdict?" A small sigh of frustration came from her as she sat at Lucy's bed side.

Lamy wheezed and picked up a small clipboard. "She received second and third degree burns on her wrists and ankles. But what we need to worry about it the gaping hole in her stomach." She tapped the board apprehensively, observing Lucy's monitor. "Those burns will be easy to heal, but her abdomen will be harder to fix. I can't do that over night."

"You mean you can't be bothered with it." Minerva snapped, tired with the demon already.

Lamy frowned and spoke quickly, "She's not really my problem, is she? I don't see why I have to fix someone who's already so… pretty."

Minerva huffed and stood, grabbing the clipboard from the small girl. "If you're not going to do it, I will. Sting and Gajeel will have no part in it either." She had Lamy on a string, the girl's eyes widening with deprivation.

"No, no. I'll start the preparations now. As long as those boys help me, everything will be done. And this busty blonde will be patched up as good a new. Not one blemish or scar, I swear." Lamy's words were rushed, she never wanted to lose the attention of a male.

Pushing the board back into Lamy's hands, she nodded. "That's what I thought. Now hurry up, I need to have her back before dawn."

"Sting! Gajeel! Hurry up and get this bimbo to cylinder one!" Lamy ran from the room, leaving Minerva alone with Lucy.

Once again, she settled at her bedside. Minerva eyed her surroundings before taking Lucy's hand in her own, sighing in relief as that small twinge of magic jumped between them. She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it closed. Lucy was unconscious and no one else was there to listen to her.

Her golden hair laid flat against the white pillow, not one person bothering to pull the covers up over her. Leaning down, Minerva fixed it; laying the strachy sheets over her frame. She even went as far to tuck her in, a small smile dotting her lips. Timidly she pet the hairs on Lucy's forehead, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"You did so well today, Lucy. You fought with spirit and wit, trumping Flare's laughable tactics." Picking up the unconscious girl's hand, she peppered it with a small kiss.

"Yeah, we'll get her. Calm the fuck down, bunny girl." Gajeel obnoxiously clambered into the room, trying to shoo Lamy off. Minerva quickly dropped Lucy's hand and stood, looking right at the pierced male.

Lamy paraded around him, practically worshipping his every move. "But just let me," she wheezed, Lamy's breath hitching, "observe those muscles as you work. It will give me some research material."

Gajeel's patience was completely absent as he pushed the small girl out of the way. "Observe this then."

"Be nice, Gajeel. To Lamy and Lucy, I don't want to fix anyone else up today." Smoothing her hands onto her suit, she stood up. Gajeel scoffed and pulled the bed Lucy was in, pushing her out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. No way am I gonna fuck with you, but you should get this demon off my ass." At his words, Lamy began to maniacally giggle. Minerva felt some guilt, but this situation was also too funny at the same time.

"I'm going to take a walk instead." Minerva gave Gajeel a pitiful pat on the back as she left the room. "I'll be back before the night is over."

She took one last look at Lucy, her wrist pulsating with and unknown flame of desire. She ignored it and exited into the back alley of Lamy's shit-hole of a clinic.

Her motorcycle was nowhere in sight, the night enshrouding it. Yet she could hear the engine of her bike purr. "Nice bike."

"Nice to see you've finally found us, Gary. Oops, I mean Gray." Minerva grinned, feigning a small apologetic smile. The lights of her bike flickered on, covering Minerva in a blinding white film.

This weekend didn't look to be getting any better at this point.

* * *

 **Phew... This chapter has been longer than the previous ones. I really loved writing all the action, I think I'm starting to get a knack for writing those type of scenes. But due to the type of action... I may change the rating. And no, I am not planning on writing any smut for this particular fiction, I like the current dynamic between Lucy and Minerva (x**

 **I hope the pov switches weren't too overbearing! Lemme know what you think!**

 **~ Newg**


	4. Misleading Entries

**This upcoming chapter has some child abuse... trigger warning.**

* * *

Her very own bike came speeding toward her, those great white lights filled with fury. Minerva pushed herself up against the damp alley wall, dodging Gray's attempt at running her over.

"That's my bike! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Minerva spat, her hands consumed with her magic. She knew better than to run after him, so she stayed to guard the door. "Do you really not trust me?"

She received no reply as he rounded the corner, now completely out of sight. Now she went running after him, there was no way in hell she was going to lose her bike to a man -much less a fairy. A shirt was left on the sidewalk outside of the alley, Minerva knew that Gray meant business.

"So you came here for a fight, huh?" Minerva turned on her heel, the spotlight back on her again. Her mouth cocked to the side, the black paint of her bike gleaming under the moon's shine. Those two white eyes coming closer by the moment and she leaped at the last second. Those chilly blue orbs meeting her own.

She successfully leaped over the charging machine, her heeled boot meeting Gray's chest. She hit him with a force like none other, sending him flying off the seat. His body went one way and her precious vehicle the other. Unlike Gray and her cherished bike, she landed on her two feet. Clashing and clattering followed the bike, but groans spilled from the other direction - Gray. Minerva was cocky, but at least she could admit it. How dare he try to run her over, and with her own bike.

Minerva was tempted to stalk in the other direction to grab her bike but thought naught. No matter how much she wanted to run over the ice mage, she held her temper. Lucy wouldn't appreciate it if she plucked Gray's wings. She noticed her motorcycle wasn't a complete mess as the lights shone on the two of them; her shadow creeping across the length of the eery street.

Gray coughed and struggled to sit up, a blue light blooming from his fists.

"Don't even try it." Minerva kicked him and he grunted, falling back into the ground. His entire torso was littered with road rash and various scrapes. His arms were the worst as his forearms were bleeding, some of the asphalt sticking to his wounds. Settling her hand on her hips, she stood above him. She exuded confidence and reeled her foot back.

"Where's Lucy?" His voice was scratchy as he choked out the words. Minerva almost took pity on him, but she grinned.

"Why is that any of your business? She's not your girlfriend, is she?" Minerva knew she hit a sensitive spot as his face darkened. She kneeled down, mocking him. "Seems like she's more interested in me than _you_."

Her fist glowed a bluish black as she pulled her hand back, sending it straight into Gray's gut. He sputtered and failed to land his own hit on her. "That doesn't matter. I love Lucy, unlike you."

Minerva nodded and tutted at the ice mage. "Of course I don't. I barely know her."

Her words were insensitive and she knew it, which made the whole conversation even better. She hardly spent time with Lucy and the blonde was head-over-heels for Minerva. The thought made her feel better, she was going to win in any situation. The only problem was the frustration that Gray had been causing. He couldn't seem to let go, it was something that made him weak -something that Minerva took advantage of.

"Argh…" Gray sat up, his eyes level with her own. "Take me to her or face the wrath of Fairy Tail."

Minerva scoffed and stood, looking down upon Gray. With how annoyed she was, he was more like a fly than a fairy. "You're acting like I kidnapped her. I didn't. I thought you saw her _willingly_ come along with me."

"But she's seriously injured. Don't be so ignorant to think that no one knows about that back alley clinic." He pointed at the dark alleyway, his jaw tightening. "You should have just brought her to us. Not to that vile demon."

Minerva rolled her eyes. Lamy was a bit boy-crazy but she wasn't vile. The other demons of Tartarus were far worse than what Gray had insinuated.

"Tch, so low of you to think I would injure her on our first date. We all just went because my friend Gajeel got injured. His fight with Jackal wasn't as easy as he expected." She lied smoothly, so very smoothly.

She only got a perplexed look from Gray as he staggered to his feet. "You mean to tell me that Leo is wrong?"

"Leo?" Minerva questioned, knowing full well Lucy had called him out earlier.

"Her celestial spirit! You would know this if you cared." Gray drawled, his eyebrows pinching together.

"Ah yes, I remember him. The flirtatious lion is probably jealous, just like _you._ " Toxicity dripped in her voice. Gray frowned and glared at her. He made himself so easy for Minerva to tease, and it was too hard to resist prodding at him. His own annoyance gave her satisfaction. An eye for an eye in the end.

"Shut up, that's not what this is about." His face fell and he shoved his hands in his pockets. A dark cloud seemed to weigh on him and he sighed in exasperation. "Look, I'm sorry for assuming that she was hurt, just let me take her home."

Minerva could barely repress her laugh, he completely bought all of her lies. "Alright. I'm sure she's ready to leave by now. But you owe me, that bike cost me a fortune to build."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the bike. "I guess I kinda took things a little overboard."

"And you got your ass kicked anyways. Just be glad this involved Lucy, otherwise you would be in much worse shape." She rapped against the steel door, not ready to wait for Lamy. Gray followed in suit after he brought her bike into the darkened safety of the alley. She turned to look at the ice mage, unimpressed with him so far.

"As much as I would love for you to pay for my bike, you don't have to. I'm glad you destroyed it, it gives me an excuse to get an upgrade." Minerva chuckled as Gray's eyes widened.

"I can at least give you some money…"

The door was pushed open and the dim yellow light from inside shone on the two of them. Lamy began to hyperventilate, her eyes roving over Gray's body. "Y-You brought me another pretty boy?! I still don't know whether to hate or love you Minerva."

"I think the best would be to love. I've brought you so many at this point, haven't I?" Minerva wasn't wrong by a long shot and grinned as Gray's face was wiped with pure irritation. "But like always, you can't keep this one either. Find your own man for once."

"You're the one who's always dripping in men. How come you can't share with me?" Lamy wheezed in rapid succession as she led them to the room that Lucy was originally placed in. It was evident by Gray's fidgety posture that he wasn't so comfortable in this place. No one ever was, Lamy was an absolute pig.

Minerva shot a look at Lamy, daring her to continue her sulking. "You know my interest only

lies with women. And it's not my fault that Sting is gay or that Gajeel is in a relationship." She pushed the door open; Sting was lounging on a wooden crate.

"M'lady, Lucy is… Who's that? It better not be a new recruit." He eyed Gray suspiciously, a small look of recognition gracing his features. "Why the hell do ya have to get involved with the fairies so much? All they bring is trouble." He explained in exasperation, clearly not happy with today's turn of events.

"Hush, Gray is fine." Minerva glowered at the ice mage, "As long as he behaves. Anyways, isn't Gajeel fixed up yet? We really have to clear this place soon, or Jiemma will come after us."

Sting stiffened at the mention of her father, and she couldn't help feeling a small pang of guilt. "Y-Yeah, he is. Lamy didn't have to do much, it's just Lucy we have to worry about."

Minerva cleared her throat, eyeing the blond. "She's completely fine, Sting. I'm sure she was helping Lamy patch up Gajeel. Right, Lamy?" Her hazel eyes shot the small bunny-demon and it elicited a wheeze.

"I don't know if I would call that blonde bimbo a help. She was too handsy with him." This made everyone laugh.

"Take me to them, Lamy. I need to speak with Gajeel in private." The girl's small head of hair bobbed as she acknowledged Minerva. Dutifully, she led her out of the room.

Gray tried to come with them, but she held her hand up. "No, you stay. I didn't say you could go anywhere. You have wounds that need tending to." Minerva nudged him into the room, looking at Sting. "Get this fairy patched up, will you?"

"I just want to get Lucy and go. She's not supposed to be out this late-"

"If she really cared, Lucy would have asked to leave long ago." Another lie but Gray wasn't phased by it. He muttered something under his breath and took residence in a rusty metal chair. Another fault of the fairies, they were extremely gullible. _It was just too easy to win_ , Minerva thought. "I'll be back with the both of them, soon."

Catching her look, Sting grabbed a box of randomly assorted medical supplies and began tending to Gray. Neither were happy with the situation but they came to a mutual understanding.

Minerva exited and walked with Lamy down a small corridor. "You best hope she's fixed or you're dead." Her voice was low and she could see the white sweat break on Lamy's face.

They walked into a room much larger than any in the small clinic. The room was dark and held a green filament, the ceilings being raised another twenty feet or so. In the middle of the room, there were rows of glass cylinders. Each was filled with a murky bile-colored liquid, which was still transparent enough to see through. These were big enough to hold any size animal, ranging from humans to the most dangerous of demons themselves. Which **is** why this operation is so illegal.

After Tartarus' disbandment, Lamy had taken all of her regeneration and youthonizing magic technology, and set up shop here. She had great dealings with the dark guilds, most using her curse to completely regenerate their guild mates and hideous monsters. But Minerva only used the girl on emergency occasions, such as this.

It was evident that not a single container held a body, all of them empty and flowing with the same repugnant liquid. Lamy's curse supposedly only worked on the demons of Tartarus, but she found a loophole. She kept it hidden from everyone as to exactly what she did, but Minerva was one of the only ones who didn't care. As long as she was capable of turning everything back to normal. But not seeing that familiar head of golden hair, made her doubt Lamy's abilities. "Did you even put her in?"

"Ah, don't worry Minerva." Lamy cringed in on herself as she spoke. The green lighting of the room making the small girl look sickly. "I put her in right as you left."

"Don't worry, buns." She hated Gajeel's nickname for her. Minerva's hair wasn't even in her signature style right now. "I got the blondie, right 'ere. She seems to be back ta normal, no scars or nothin'." His piercings were eerily illuminated in the room's light as he walked out from behind one of the glass encasings.

For a split second she felt relieved to see Lucy but the feeling dissipated as quickly as it came. This was still strictly business, no matter how much that prophecy bounced around her mind. Her body was limp in Gajeel's arms. It looked as if she still wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Good, I'm glad Lamy tended to you as well. But here's the thing, we're going to act like Lucy was never injured. A little fairy had the gall to come and find us." The more Minerva thought about Gray, the more she despised him.

Once she was done with Lucy, the ice mage was next on her list. A burning sensation enveloped her wrist as she thought of harming Lucy, and she gritted her teeth. This tattoo was going to be the death of her; the vision of their prophetic moment flashing through her mind.

"Just follow my lead, Gajeel. Don't say a word about anything that has happened today, not to one person." Minerva quickly led them all back to the dingy patient room.

Sting and Gray were silent as she walked in, looking at her with wide eyes. Gray's upper chest and arms were bandaged, he had some nasty rug burns. But it wasn't her fault that he chose to strip in the middle of battle, what kind of idiot was he? They both seemed like lost puppies. "Gajeel and Sting, you can leave now. Make sure you get the word out about next week."

Even with this big accident today, the fight club would still resume it's activities. Gajeel nodded and handed Lucy over to Gray, taking his leave with Sting. Lamy began to weep over their absence, excusing herself from the room. Her heavy sobs, echoed in the silent hallway. Minerva was extremely displeased with her performance today. She deserved to cry.

Blue eyes hardened, becoming void with emotion at Minerva's presence. Gray coddled Lucy to his chest, looking over her features with worry. "I thought you said she was-"

"She is. She just fell asleep while waiting for me to come back. Now make sure she gets home safely."

Gray cursed under his breath and stopped next to Minerva. Their shoulders were practically touching and the room's temperature dropping significantly. "I can't wait until Lucy knows how evil you are, " the most lethal venom dripped from his voice. He shoved her out of his way, kicking the door closed behind him.

Minerva was alone, the silence of the room drowning her. His words had stung her, punctured her heart severely. She didn't know what the feeling was, but the emotional pain was insurmountable. She wasn't evil, was she? Minerva bit her lip to repress the tears that were threatening to fall. What stopped her was the thought of Jiemma. He could do so much worse than the puny ice mage.

With a deep breath, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Right now she had to worry about getting home before curfew.

* * *

By the time Minerva got home, the moon was beginning to crest over the horizon; peaking it's shiny balded-head over the skyline. So far she had dropped her bike off at Sting's home and had made the long trek to her own home on her own two feet. It was a couple miles from where she lived, but leaving the bike at her best friend's house was a step in the right direction. There was no way she could get caught today. It was almost midnight.

Looking ahead, her antiquated home stood as a flower in a dirt field. Her father constantly was renovating and updating the house's features. Which meant she had to find another way in every time she stayed out too late, which wasn't often. It was just her luck that he had gotten a new security system about a week ago. Jiemma never would have bought the technology, but he needed a way to assure that she wouldn't try to escape.

Minerva grinned at the thought. No one, not even her father could keep her locked up.

She stood with her hands on her waist, sizing the quaint house up. Her dad's car sat in the driveway and there were security cameras hovering above the garage. The only thing that had changed from when she left this morning was the absence of dew on their front lawn. Minerva frowned, nothing had particularly stood out of place.

Instead of some risky procedure, she decided she would crawl through her window. This was her usual method of sneaking in, but caution was always necessary. Even for something so basic.

With a couple steps back and a great leap forward, she vaulted over her the gate leading to the backyard. Minerva used her hands to push off of the gate. Last time she touched it, the alarm was set off but not this time. Internally she applauded herself, all those gymnastics classes Jiemma forced her to take finally worth the time. She landed on her feet, immediately pressing her back up against the shingled wall.

There were still cameras back here. But these ones surveyed their grand, olympic-sized swimming pool. Her father absolutely despised the rowdy teens that tried to take an evening dive. Or one who took a skinny dip… That was an absolutely horrible day. Jiemma accidentally blew up their previous pool with his maddening anger.

Sucking in, she kept her body pressed into the wall, slowly moving along it until she stood under her window. Looking up, she could see that it stood open. Her silken curtains lightly kissing the window sill. That was odd, Minerva had sworn that she closed it before she left this morning.

Closing her eyes, she imagined being up at the window sill. A small surge of magic filled her entire body and her hands grasped the edge of the window. She was so happy that she had teleported successfully, but a large tanned hand grabbed her own. In a single moment, she was yanked through the window and thrown to the floor. As she was pulled through, her side had hit the ledge. Minerva cried out, mostly in distress than in pain.

 _Fuck_ , she thought. "Where were you?" That low voice was filled with danger. Minerva looked up and met her father's gaze. She wished it was a burglar. She wasn't capable of killing her own father.

His eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Minerva scrambled to get up to her feet, her heart beating too quickly. She had never gotten caught. "I was with Sting." She managed to speak in a cool tone. It usually worked when she lied.

Even with her tall stature, Jiemma stood heads above her. His presence was darkened, the light absent from his features. Minerva wished she could run away, just as it did. "You're leaving some details out."

He wouldn't be mad if she was at Lamy's but he couldn't know about her other activities in

the night. "We went to Lamy's place, with Gajeel."

Jiemma scoffed, his eyes burning with rage as his hand marred her cheek. Minerva was an idiot to think she could deceive him. "Do you take me for a fool?"

Her face felt raw and burned, tears briskly approaching the edge of her lashes. She didn't dare look at him again, lowering her head in shame. Minerva's cheek stinging and pulsating as a stray tear slipped from her eye, burning a trail down her face.

That same calloused hand lifted her chin up. Jiemma looked at her with hollow eyes and yet his words were soft. "Pathetic. It only took one hit this time. I thought you were stronger Minerva."

Delicately he wiped the tear away, his fingers bruisingly gripping her chin. Her eyes still hadn't met his and he frowned. "Look at me when I speak to you." Anger was always underlying in his words, no matter how gentle he was.

She complied, her lip quivering with fear; she was looking into the eyes of the devil. "Now tell me, Minerva…" His hand softly pet her hair, treating her like a broken doll. "Who's name is on your wrist."

With the smallest movement, she shook her head. Minerva was completely at a loss of words, how did he know? His hand trailed down from her chin to her neck, those hardened fingers lightly skimming her throat. "I don't even know who they are…" Minerva breathed out, fear digging into her skin.

The hand of the devil clasped around her throat, his nails digging into the soft skin. Minerva's breath was completely taken away. Grasping onto her father's hand. Jiemma's eyes filled with the beginnings of insanity as he continued to grip her throat. "You're not the daughter I've raised. When did you protect pansy fairies?"

He sneered with disgust, his hand flaring a dark and violent purple. Her throat erupted with blistering pain, the struggle to breath worsening. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she clawed against her father's arm. "I… don't…" She scrambled to get out. To feel a release.

She had beaten Gray to the curb but that was just to show him a lesson. And Lucy was different, she was unlike anyone she had ever met before. But Jiemma knew about everything, he always seemed to know. This wasn't any good for her upcoming plans.

Jiemma's eyes flashed with sympathy for only a brief moment and he released her. Minerva fell to the floor, a sniveling pile of utter failure. Jiemma didn't look at her as he left, "You have training in a couple hours. Get your act together before then or you will face greater consequences." The man was stone, his words holding truth.

The door slammed shut and Minerva curled in on herself. She allowed all of her neglected emotions in, the barrier of apathy coming down. Rejection, failure, disappointment, the list could go on. These flooded her at an unbearable force and she wept, the tears never ending.

Her whole body wretched with insurmountable pain, everything crashing down on her. Gray's words violating her mind. She wasn't good, but she wasn't evil. Everyone had to take a side, right? How come she couldn't follow her father's orders? Why hadn't she murdered Lucy yet? Questions like this had bounced around her mind, her body quaking with despair.

The more she dwelled on her thoughts, the more they consumed her. Overwhelming feelings and emotions at play within her body. And Minerva was trapped. She sobbed until she couldn't, the tremors subsiding as her energy was lost.

Minerva would take care of her wound and duties later, the chasms of sleep taking her in.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a startle, her dreams a distorted flashback of what occurred only a couple hours ago. She was in her own bed, the pink comforter tucked in at her sides. Lucy threw the covers off of herself, only one thing on her mind -her lacrima phone.

Oh how she wished Minerva had been by her side when she had awakened, but that, sadly, wasn't the reality she lived in. She was sure that the Sabertooth mage returned home safely. Minerva was just too capable.

Scrounging through the items in her school bag, she couldn't find the damned device anywhere. Lucy picked every piece of her room apart in the search for it, but it was no luck. She huffed and plopped down on her bed, the previous hours relaying through her head. The ride with Minerva had been fun but her little "club" was a shock… And then there was her battle with that insane and fiery red head.

At the thought, Lucy frantically looked over her body for any injuries. Her wrists weren't burned and her stomach…

Lifting her night shirt, there wasn't a scratch. And no blemishes on her skin to signify that she had been injured. _Weird_ , she thought. She distinctly remembered the pain she had suffered not too long ago, but nothing, not one thing to confirm it. Maybe it had been a nightmare after all.

Her bedside table rattled, the piece of furniture chattering. It was her pink lacrima phone! Picking the gadget up, there was an incoming call from Gray. She pressed down on the red button, sighing.

When she scrolled through her notifications, she had many messages and missed calls. Most

of them being from her current problem, Gray. She really felt so bad for the guy, he was one of her best friends after all. She wished that he would get the hint already. No matter how Lucy explained to him she wasn't interested anymore. At this point it was a matter of his stubbornness or that he really didn't understand, she doubted the ladder choice.

The rest were from Natsu, Yukino, and… Minerva. She grinned at the text, excited for what she could have possibly sent her.

She left her phone open on the message as she got ready. Lucy was giddy and filled with a newfound energy, there was no way she could decline Minerva.

 _ **Minerva:**_ _Last night didn't go as I expected and I'm sure you weren't impressed either. Would you be willing to let me take you out again?_

She was so sure that today was going to be much better. That was until there was a timid knock at the door. The person she had least wanted to see standing behind that door.

* * *

 **It feels good to finally have somewhat of an update schedule! I worked on this baby for nanowrimo. Even if I didn't write much for this story, I did get a couple chapter on the backburner. I will** ** _(try)_** **to update every other Friday.**

 **But for story notes, everything will surely get better for Minerva! I couldn't let her be stranded with Jiemma, even for all the other kids in Sabertooth. I hope this won't get darker than necessary... But the next couple chapters will be much more fluffy! I swear (x**

 **Leave a comment if you enjoyed!**

 **~Newg**


	5. A Very Fairy Party

"Gray?"

He stood in the clothes he wore yesterday with the small addition of cloth bandages. Gray's face held small scratches, the inflamed red making his eyes darker than normal. His smile shredded with heroism but other than that he was completely unreadable and completely out of place in her sunny-filled home. That dark hair an infringement on the warm decor.

Lucy wanted to slam the door in his face but smiled instead. It was a bittersweet curl of her lips, the ice mage's eyes filled with hope. "Morning, Lucy. You sleep…" He paused his eyes a pool of worry as they looked over her but the look should have been reciprocated on her own face. Gray obviously noticed how she was dressed, taking in her outfit. "You're not planning on leaving so soon, are you? Jude made us breakfast."

She pushed past him, unable to think coherently in his presence. Since when did her father make breakfast? And when did they refer to one another on a first name basis? Not only that, but why the hell did he let Gray stay? He had always hated mages, but for some reason he had taken a liking to Gray. Jude choose the ice-maker mage out of her entire group of friends. But at a fault, Lucy was always too nice. "I guess I can stay for breakfast. Minerva never gave me a time."

"Minerva?" Gray questioned bitterly. He walked past her, opening the door to the kitchen, a gentleman when he really wanted to be.

 _Oops_ , Lucy thought. The smell of eggs and burned bacon filling her nose. She wrinkled her nose, the bacon not appealing to her senses one bit. "Yeah, she wants to take me somewhere. Is there a problem?" She stated curtly, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. She kept her back to him, daring Gray to answer her.

Her father stood at the oven, lost in his own world for now. He never was a good cook, mostly because he hated the hobby. Which is why she was so surprised he was taking up the reigns of making breakfast.

He sat beside her, shaking his head hesitantly. "I thought we could go out with Natsu and Yukino… But since you have plans, that won't work."

Lucy didn't look at him. If she did, she would fall into Gray's trap like she always did. It was how this predicament first started but there was no way she was going on a double weren't dating. Not even close to it. But she did miss hanging out with Natsu and she hadn't seen Yukino in a while. "I can bring Minerva with us and we can all hang out together."

Now she could hang out with all of her best friends at one time. "I can also call Erza to see if she's available. She's been very busy with guild business as of late. And I also heard that she's seeing someone." Keeping the conversation as casual as possible, Lucy winked at Gray.

"I've heard about it too," he chuckled. "I've also heard that he's a wizard saint."

Jude cleared his throat and presented them with two plates. They were filled with broken sunny-side-up eggs, almost black pieces of bacon, and triangular slices of burnt toast. "Morning kids."

"Morning," Lucy chirped happily, already stuffing her face with the eggs. They weren't seasoned at all. "Thanks for the breakfast, dad."

He gave her a cross look and she began to eat in a more civilized manner. Jude looked at her with discontent, turning to fix his own plate. His deep tone holding a gust of austere. "You worried me last night, Lucy."

She kept her eyes down, Gray giving her an awkward side glance. Lucy knew he didn't really care, he was making plans to give her away. "I just went out with friends, and-"

"But you don't come home unconscious and in the arms of you _boyfriend_." Jude was frigid, his true personality becoming unleashed -a cold-hearted businessman.

Gray and Lucy stilled at the mention of being in a relationship. "But he isn't-"

"She isn't-"

Their eyes met as Jude turned around. "What is it? You know better than to stumble over you words, Lucy." The jolly facade replaced with sternness and rigidity.

"Sir, she isn't my girlfriend." Gray stated, his face tense as he looked at her father.

Jude gave him a cold glare, uninterested in his comment. "Nonsense, you two have been together since the beginning of your second year." His face darkened, facing Lucy once again. "I can see everything that goes on in this house, _boy_."

Lucy's eyes met Gray's once again, he knew about everything between them. Deep down she felt regret clutching at her, making its way up from the tips of her toes and seeping into her heart. "Don't yell at him. I'm the one you're mad at." Lucy gained her father's attention back, not prepared for his outburst.

"I'm afraid it does. Even if you claim you're not dating, it doesn't matter either way. It'll end as soon as you graduate." She shook her head, shame and misery filling her. Lucy looked down as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, she knew exactly what he was alluding to. He already found someone for her to get engaged to.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gray shifted. It was obvious he didn't know what to do but he was managing. "Look, Lucy hasn't done anything wrong. She was just out with friends last night, don't yell at her for that."

And in one quick second, Jude's personality switched. Speaking to her with a soreness, "I'm dearly sorry, Lucy. But it's the way things have to be." Gently he pat her head and began to eat his own dish. "I'll leave the two of you to clean up this mess, I have to get to work. Meet me in my office when you get home, Lucy."

She didn't acknowledge him, only listened as he left. His expensive leather shoes clicking against the hardwood floor, the door opening without a breath and shut with a voracious belt as he left. She gripped her firsts, sucking in the tears as best as she could.

Gray's hand came down on her back, rubbing it lightly. She could tell that he was scared to touch her. His fingers barely ghosted over her shirt. "Let's just go Gray. You still need to get ready."

She stood up and picked her plate of food up, all appetite lost. Gray followed her into the kitchen, beginning to wash his plate as Lucy scrapped her food into the trash.

"Is he usually that much of an ass?" Gray took Lucy's plate, dipping it into the suds.

"Ehhhh…" Lucy debated on what to say, her father took a drastic change after her mother passed. "He's just stressed right now and worried about me is all. Being a big tycoon and raising a child isn't easy."

He moved the dishes to the drying rack, shaking his hands. Drops of water flew from them as he shook, drying the rest by wiping his hands on his pants. "You can talk to me, Lucy."

Lucy ignored him, grabbing her car keys off the counter. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, Natsu said to meet at his place." Gray frowned when she picked her keys up. "I can take us, you know."

"I'm not coming with you to the Fairy Tail dorms, Gray. I'll meet you there. Now let's go." She was eager, her home gradually becoming a living nightmare with each passing day. The tension between her and Jude ready to snap at any moment. Lucy wasn't ready to come home tonight, afraid of what her father might say. Afraid to face the reality she was raised in.

They exited her home, each going their separate ways. As Gray pulled out of the driveway, Lucy started the ignition, focused on the small screen in her hands. She had to tell Minerva something before she started to drive, otherwise she would forget completely. At her thumbs was the beginning of a message, but she kept deleting and fumbling with the words. She frowned when she finally sent the message to Minerva, worried that it wasn't suitable enough.

 _ **Lucy:**_ _I'm going over to hang out with some friends, but I would still love to see you today! It's going to be tons of fun, here's the address…_

Lucy overloaded the message with smiley-face and heart emojis, but she didn't care. She hoped that Minerva would make it down to Natsu's house, there was some things she needed to discuss with her. Backing out of the garage, her yellow Volkswagen Beetle raced and buzzed down Strawberry Street.

* * *

Lucy was absolutely pissed off at this point. The road to Natsu's home was treacherous. The dirt rode to his humble abode held unsuspecting traps! It was full of rusty nails and potholes, her poor car wasn't made for this type of terrain. She was such an idiot for even attempting to drive on it, and now her yellow bug had suffered.

The back left wheel had two nails stuck in the tire. They had punctured the tire and completely ripped it apart, leaving the wheel sad and deflated. Lucy could only imagine how much more trouble she would be in if someone had to tow the damned thing.

Shaking her head, she stood up from the car's wheel and immediately pulled out her phone. Looking down she had no idea who to call, but Minerva's name had popped up.

 _ **Minerva:**_ _Omw_

The message was sent right after Lucy left the house and she smiled at the thought of seeing the enticing woman once again. She leaned on the back of her car, not sure of what to say in response but there was no need.

Coming around the bend was Sabertooth's very own vibrant Volkswagen van. The car was bouncing as it came toward her, the boisterous music rocking the vehicle. Lucy waved at it in desperation, hoping that whoever was in there would stop.

It was like they had read her mind, the vehicle of rowdy students stopping. The door was violently thrown to the side and Lucy was pulled in by a pair of hazel eyes.

"Hop in, Blondie. We'll fix your little buggie later, right now we have a party to crash!" Sting happily whopped in the driver's seat and took off.

Lucy squeaked as the door wasn't even closed, a pair of warm arms wrapping around her. Rufus stood in and pulled it fully shut as those same arms buckled Lucy in. "Nice to see you again, Lucy."

Minerva's voice sent a small jolt through her, hooked on the woman's natural charms. Looking at her wistfully, Lucy spoke excitedly. "I'm sorry for the mess I caused last night, I didn't mean-"

A silken finger was placed at Lucy's lips, silencing her. "Worry not, Lucy. You did well and that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but… Flare was really…"

The finger was back at her mouth and Lucy blushed. "You beat her by a long shot. That crazy bitch just decided to cheat." Minerva was clearly pleased with Lucy. Once she mentioned Flare, the lines in her face tightened. Although Flare

"Yeah, don't ya worry one bit, Blondie. Everything has been taken care of." Sting turned to wink at Lucy, pulling up to Natsu's small cabin home. Lucy knew something else had happened, but she wasn't going to question it right now. There was no point in bringing drama to a friendly get together.

The door to the car was thrown open once again, startling Lucy. But wait… Sabertooth was never mentioned when the plans were made. "Hey Minerva… Did you invite these guys?"

In the dark car, she couldn't really see Minerva but the day shed a small light on her. Lucy gasped when she saw the small cut on her lip. Surprised to see the bandages that were wound around her neck and the bruises that littered her arms. All she could utter made Minerva's face go blank.

"What happened?" The boys from Sabertooth, stopping their chattering to look at the two of them. They backed off, afraid of what Minerva was going to say.

The scowl that formed on those busted lips made Lucy cringe. "I did some training with my father early this morning. It's not as bad as it looks, I'm fine."

The boys made their way to the front door, leaving them behind. Lucy stared at Minerva, not sure if it would be wise to push it. She decided not to and smiled, holding her hand out to Minerva. She walked past Lucy, leaving her hand empty.

Lucy's first question was ignored but she trusted that Sabertooth wouldn't mess anything up; most likely, her own gang would ruin this sooner than them. After all, the nature of her friends was a big ball of randomness accompanied with destructiveness.

Natsu's house was small and quaint on the outside, just a cute log cabin. But once you passed the threshold, it completely different. There was expensive hardwood floors (usually covered with clothes), the nicest furniture sets, and the newest wizarding technology! On his regular budget, he couldn't afford this -no one could. But his father, Igneel, left it to Natsu in his will. Once Natsu turned 18, he moved right in and had been living here for the past couple months.

The moment she put her foot inside, Natsu came barreling toward her. "Lucy! I told everyone that you would show, my best friend could never let me down. But that popsicle told me you wouldn't be coming! But now you're here, how dare that fucker lie to me." He pulled her in for a back-creaking hug, lifting her up off the ground. "We were all so worried about you yesterday!"

"We?" Lucy stangled out, Natsu soon relieving her of his hold.

"Yeah, Luce." Stepping to the side, he revealed much of their class. Levy, Cana, Freed, Wendy… Everyone who hadn't graduated yet was here. Lucy smiled at them, walking further into the room. "You didn't pick up your phone at all."

Cana sauntered over to them, wrapping her arms around their necks. She pulled them close together, alcohol on her breath. "The betting pools were in your favor Lucy. You're alive!"

"You guys bet on whether or not I was alive!" Lucy exclaimed, shrugging the card mage off.

"Well, naturally," Cana quipped. She took a sip from her canteen, offering it to her. "But the good thing was that no one thought you were dead."

Lucy ignored her offer, still annoyed. "That's beside the point."

Cana chuckled heartily, walking back to her previous place -Freed's lap. Glancing around the room, there was two sides, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. It was split almost down the middle, Natsu and Yukino the only outliers. Natsu had settled back into her side, pulling the celestial mage in despite her protests. Her face shone a bright red and Lucy could only gush at how cute they were together.

There were various snacks set on the coffee table, most barely touched. Lucy picked up a pretzel stick and munched on it, contemplating on what to do with her friends. If the tigers and fairies weren't going to associate with one another, then she would make them. A small lightbulb appearing above her head, a small thought coming to mind.

"Hey Cana, do you have any non-drinking games?" Lucy inquired, grabbing some more of the breaded sticks.

Cana pulled herself away from Freed, that small canteen still in her hand. Her purple eyes flashed with playfulness, her lips pulled into a small grin. "There's spin-the-bottle."

Lucy shook her head, no way, almost everyone here was in a relationship. "Something else, you cheeky devil."

"I think truth or dare should work," a cool voice interjected. Gray walked in through the door, holding a couple boxes of pizza.

Most of Fairy Tail agreed but a head of white hair shook profusely. "I-I can't play that game… It's too…"

Natsu pulled Yukino into his side, reassuring her as he rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, Yuki. The game won't be that bad."

Minerva chuckled and she leaned on the fireplace. "You fairies always make a big mess of everything. I can't imagine all the possible ways you guys can ruin a simple game of truth-or-dare." A couple glares were sent toward the dark haired girl but Lucy knew she wouldn't be phased.

"Maybe we could try never have I ever…" Yukino suggested faintly, looking down at her lap. Her cheeks were seared red as Natsu whispered something into her ear. Her friend was always so bashful and shy, but she was proud of Yukino speaking up in such a large crowd. Natsu was really rubbing off on her fellow celestial mage.

"I love that idea, Yukino," Lucy beamed. "Anyone object to this?" Her mocha eyes searched around the room, not one person abstaining to the game's recommendation.

Except a certain blond from Sabertooth. "Wait, how the hell do we even play this game?" Beside him, Rogue facepalmed as Sting sat back in the love seat.

"It's simple…" Rogue muttered, shaking his head at Sting's idiocy. This small comment making the room chuckle. To Lucy, the two were like night and day -absolutely perfect for each other. "Depending on what we decide, you hold a certain amount of fingers up. And by turn, one person will start with the phrase 'never have I ever' and proceed to say something random. If you have done it, you put a finger down. Whoever is left with the most fingers wins."

Sting nodded slowly, his face piquing with foolishness. "So whoever wins is the loser?"

This caused everyone to laugh. Lucy caught Minerva's small and delicate giggle through the boisterous guffaws of Fairy Tail and she swooned at how melodic it was. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her attention away from the enigmatic teenager.

Lucy clasped her hands together, surveying the group. "I think we should just do seven fingers. It's not too little and not too much, right?"

"We should just do ten, Luce! I wanna go all out for this!" Natsu's eyes were lit with the force of competition. The blonde couldn't help but shake her head at his vying tendencies.

A couple other agreed with Natsu, especially Sting. Sabertooth's Class president held up both of his hands, "If we do ten, we'll have more fun!"

This caused Rogue to flick his partner's head. "Don't be so ridiculous, we always have the option for one more round."

Sting's mouth formed in the shape of an 'o', standing down from his argument. "I think seven it is then, Blondie."

"You're a blond too, Sting." Rufus muttered, his forefingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked miserable standing at the fireplace with Minerva. Lucy supposed that if he really hated the fairies, he wouldn't be here. She knew that's why their buff mascot, Orga, hadn't shown. The guy only tolerated them at the beach.

"We should probably grab some food first. I don't want the pizza to get all soggy and cold." Gray had propped open the boxes of pizza on the kitchen counter, helping himself.

This was another consensus amongst the group, everyone crowding around the granite kitchen countertop. Everyone in modesty grabbed what they knew they could stomach, but Natsu and Sting grabbed entire boxes for themselves.

Even with his level-temper, Gray could always find a way to banter with Natsu. "Aye fire fuck, you know how much one of these pizzas cost?"

"Don't nag on me. You're the one who brought them to share, ice princess." Natsu opened his box and shoved one whole slice into his mouth, chewing with his mouth open. He did it to spite Gray, the ice mage melting from the hot blood running in his veins.

His shirt was thrown from his body as he stalked over to Natsu, the door opening. "I thought you two promised no more fighting when I left." Everyone's favorite red head, stood with great confidence as she stood in the doorway; a blue haired man behind her.

Lucy squeaked when she saw the woman, "Erza!" The blonde practically tackled her, embracing the woman that was two years her senior. She had graduated from Fairy Tail as valedictorian, also receiving the highest honors from the magic council. Now she was working as an S-Class mage in the guild, Lucy had really missed her so much.

Gray and Natsu squealed in fear, embracing one another as the best of friends. "We didn't think you would come, Erza." Natsu grasped Gray's hand in an awkward manner, shaking it as he spoke to her.

"Just as you thought I wouldn't come," Lucy drawled.

They were certainly surprised by her arrival, putting their best effort in to make it look like they weren't about to brawl. Erza merely glared at them, glancing around the rest of the room. Her brown eyes stopped on Minerva, her stare narrowing. "Minerva."

Minerva was still standing by the fireplace, proclaiming that she wasn't hungry. She held a cup of water to her mouth, the tiniest amount of hatred sparking in her eyes, "Erza. It's nice to see you once again."

Everyone was frozen at the two's interaction, waiting for the girl's claws to come out. But Erza nodded at the tiger, clearing her throat as she stood to the side. "Sorry, for being so rude but I have brought a guest."

A soft smile was set on the blue-haired man's face, a large ancient-looking red tattoo set over his eye. He looked oddly familiar to Lucy, but she couldn't place her finger on it. "It's nice to finally meet you guys, Erza has many great things to say about you all." At this, a small blush appeared on her face. "I'm Jellal-Siegrain."

And Lucy's eyes were met with stars, he sat on the magic council! Everyone else began to murmur good and bad things, not sure of how to receive him. Fairy Tail was never on the council's good list, more like their hit list. Erza gave a small look to Lucy, telling her they would talk about it later.

To settle the group's excitement, Cana began to speak. "We were just about to play a game, of Never Have I Ever. You two have to join us." She winked as she looked at the two of them, sidling up to Freed's side.

Jellal glanced at Erza sheepishly, his eyes full of doubt. The red head grabbed the blue-haired saint by the hand, both of their faces blossoming with pink. Fairy Tail bust into a melodic discord, sending good regards to Erza and Jellal. Lucy really was happy for her, Erza deserved to be as happy as possible. (Even if she was a tad bit jealous of the celebrity she sported on her arm.) Erza sat with Jellal on the floor by the coffee table, their hand holding about as elementary as it could get. She thought it was cute how bashful the were being about their relationship.

"Who's up first?" Erza inquired. Aside from Minerva and Rufus, everyone held up their seven fingers.

And as luck would have it, Natsu thrust his hand up into the air, startling his girlfriend. "I wanna do it! I gotta good one."

Lucy gave him a thumbs up and his green eyes were fixed on Gray. "Never have I used ice magic!"

Gray grit his teeth, raising his fist at Natsu. "You can't just target people like that, tabasco breath."

"Uhm…" Levy breathed out, only holding six fingers up. "Technically, I've used ice magic before."

The ice-maker mage in defeat curled up one his fingers. "Have it your way then."

Natsu looked to the side of him, poking Yukino. Her brown eyes widened as she was put on the spot, fumbling over her words. "Ah… Uhm… Never have I ever played strip poker."

Lucy as surprised to see so many people put their fingers down, even Freed. Natsu teased Yukino, nuzzling his nose into her white head of hair. "We should play it sometime then, babe."

Already frazzled, Yukino shook her head. "Don't taint our innocent Yuki, Natsu." Minerva chided in her own demented way.

Natsu leaned down, Yukino's face glowing pink. Minerva cleared her throat, her gaze sending daggers at fire slayer. He chuckled, completely unphased by the tiger. "It's your turn, Miss Pouty Face."

It was evident that Minerva didn't approve of the nickname. She let Natsu off the hook, taking her turn. "I have never driven a car."

Everyone put down a finger, Minerva smirking victoriously. Gray couldn't hold his tongue, "How have you never driven a car? Doesn't your dad own a car company?"

Sabertooth looked uneasy, Minerva shutting him down. "I only have a motorcycle license. I never took too kindly to automobiles, only tolerated. Bikes are more of my thing."

The unease of the tigers vanished, almost seeming surprised by Minerva's answer. Lucy was sure she was the only one who noticed. But Sting chimed in right after her, "I'm the lady's chauffeur. There's no reason for her to drive anyways."

Some chuckled at his answer. Apparently his Volkswagen minivan was today's new limousine. But the tension of the room settled, Rufus ready with his own statement. "Never have I ever… Failed an exam."

Lucy groaned, admitting defeat. Everyone but the blond, Levy and Freed put their fingers down. She was now left with five fingers, though she was lucky. Only one was down to four, Levy.

"You're such'a putz, Rufus. You should have done something more fun like, I have never been caught having sex." Sting's laugh was flamboyant, hunching over as he saw the couple across from him lose again.

Lucy blushed as the memory of Natsu and Yukino crossed her mind. She had been very unlucky that day. The two were also a maddening red, Cana choosing to mock them. "Damn, I guess Yukino might be less of an angel than we thought."

"I-It wasn't like that-" Yukino tried to explain herself, but failed.

"Shhh… It's ok, Yuki." Lucy cood, "Everybody has sex."

Her brown eyes were pleading, the rest of Yukino's classmates smirking. "Just like how everybody poops," Sting so graciously included.

Rogue rolled his eyes, elbowing his boyfriend. "You have the humor of a toddler." Sting simply nodded, nudging the unruly slayer. "Right, it's my turn. Never have I ever," he glanced around the room, making sure to make the rest worth his while, "found the person behind the ink."

Though Rogue's was ominous and a bit metaphorical, Lucy understood. Only a few putting their fingers down, along with her. Some looked at Rogue with confusion, including his boyfriend.

"What d'ya mean?" Sting eyed him, the question flying completely over his head.

Jellal interrupted, "He means have you found the mage you're supposed to fight to the death with. He just decided to put it in a more eloquent statement."

The blond immediately put a finger down, flashing a look toward Gray. Lucy noticed the brooding ice mage had put a finger down, leaving him with three fingers. She tried not to think much of it, very uninterested in speaking to him at the moment. She knew the grudge wouldn't last for long anyways, Gray was one of her best friends.

The attention of the room was brought toward Jellal as the council member sighed, his lacrima com blaring. He kissed Erza's cheek and stood, "It was nice to meet you all. Council duties call, as always."

Erza blushed, waving by to him with the rest of the group. The moment the door closed behind him, Fairy Tail gushed. Cat calling and teasing the scarlet haired mage about the "hunk of a man" she brought in, even Sting joined in on it.

She became a flustered mess, unable to answer the questions directed toward her. In order to get everyone's attention, she blurted out the next round. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

There was complete silence, the realization dawning on everyone. "Uhm… Erza." Lisanna was certainly brave to speak up. "We all have the tattoo of our guild emblem."

The room was filled with cacophonous and bright laughter, the scarlet haired mage holding her head down in shame. But above the rambunctiousness, Lucy could hear the light chiming of Minerva's own laugh. It was very quiet, a spring's breeze. And she was completely hooked on it. But as soon as Minerva's laughter rang, it subsided along with everyone else's.

Lucy grinned, ready for her turn. "I have never ran a red light."

Minerva shot the blonde a look of appraisal as numerous fingers were put down, including her own. Lucy shined an innocent smile toward the tigress, proud of knocking some numbers down.

"Go on, Levy," Lucy said.

The petite girl was alight, her mouth quirking to the side. "I would like to but I have never gone skinny dipping."

All the tigers put a finger down, followed by Cana, Freed and Erza. This surprised Lucy, the red head paying no mind to her inquisitive stare.

As the rounds continued, the fingers dwindled. Levy was out first followed by Natsu (he blamed it on Gray). And now Lucy was left as the last one standing next to Cana and Gray. Cana's presence baffled the blonde, she thought the drunkard had done so much more but apparently all three of them were lacking when it came to a social life.

Lucy had experienced so much heartache but not much when it came to life experiences apparently. She gave Cana a devilish yet innocent smile, wiggling her single finger at the brunette. "Never have I ever had a fruit cocktail before."

Neither of her two opponents put a finger down and Lucy pouted. Cana shook her silver canteen at Lucy, snickering. "I only drink hard liquor, Lucy. None of that girly shit for me. And Gray wouldn't dare touch something like that, it would ruin his masculinity."

"At least I'm not poisoning myself with it. Shouldn't your liver be dead by now?" She swore that Gray's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"If only life was so nice." Cana erupted with laughter, slapping her hand down on her knee. She composed herself in quickly, gazing at Lucy with the same impish face she had previously. With the next round being her turn, the brunette didn't hesitate, "Never have I ever had sex before."

Everyone gasped as they saw their "innocent", blonde friend finally admit defeat. Lucy and Gray didn't bother to look at one another as they put their fingers down. Erza was the most shocked out of the bunch, staggering to her feet. "Who took your chastity?!" With vigor, she shook Lucy's shoulders, those brown eyes boring into her own.

"Back off, will you? Everyone has their own personal life that doesn't involve you, _Titania_." With much vehement, Minerva spat the woman's nickname out, challenging the red head. She looked past the requip mage and directly at Lucy, shooting her a sympathetic glance. Lucy could feel her cheeks rise with heat.

Sting and Natsu were completely out of place, searching for something that he could do to stop this cat fight. Lucy expected that the two had the maturity to keep their cool but that was not the current case. Natsu tugged on Erza's arm in an effort to calm her down but her magical aura flared. The red a clear warning sign for him to back off.

"This conversation has nothing to do with the likes of you." Erza's attention was now focused on her rival, Minerva.

Minerva's aura easily surrounded her, a dark iridescent purple coming off her body. "It involves everyone when you're standing in the middle of the room." She replied with ease, confidence exuding from her.

Erza sighed and her aura dissipated followed by Minerva's. It seemed like Minerva was only hostile when others challenged her, sinking her teeth in when they made a mistake.

"Lucy and I will go somewhere else then." Erza acted as if her word was law, pulling her away.

But Lucy shook her head, yanking her arm from the steely grip. "Let's not make a scene of this, Erza. I will explain everything to you," her confidence dwindling as Lucy spoke, "later. Can't we enjoy the party just for now?"

She felt that Erza already knew, her gaze turning ice cold. This was focused on Lucy and then to Gray, almost daring them to speak out of turn. But in that same moment, the look was gone. It was replaced by a small smile and Erza's voice boomed with content. "We can. I didn't mean to make a big fuss. You know how I feel about those type of things."

Lucy simply nodded, taking a small glance over to Minerva. She was practically begging for an out, those hazel eyes filled with understanding. The Sabertooth student huffed, stepping outside. The sliding glass door closed silently, Natsu's cream curtains hiding any view of the picturesque forest. No one questioned the territory mage's antics, it just looked like she was heading outside to cool down. But Lucy felt like Minerva wanted her to follow, but she needed the perfect opening.

Especially with Erza and Gray breathing down her neck.

* * *

 **I almost forgot to post this chapter today omgggg. I am so sorry But I honestly hope you guys are loving where I'm taking this, because it's about to get so much more wild. *evil smile* But don't worry, the girls will be okay in the end! 3**


End file.
